One More Chance
by Owen96
Summary: Clementine wakes up, finding herself back in the cabin. She is confused, wondering if she was dreaming about meeting Kenny and going to Wellington all along. But she is wrong; she actually has a second chance. A chance to save all of her old friends. But YOU will decide the fate of Clementine's friends...can you keep them alive? VOTE NOW.
1. Pete

**Hey everyone! I decided to make a new story where the viewers decide what happens because that was very popular in my last story, We're Friends Right? And to everyone who read that story, I uploaded the final chapter so PLEASE check that out. It is very sad. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Note: I've said this too many times, but please review the chapter as well as the vote. I don't mind 'Good chapter, and my vote is *Vote*' or I don't mind a really long review saying things about the chapter and then the vote (That is preferred :P) but please don't just say '*Vote*'. I'm not asking much. Thanks! :)**

**...**

"Now...I'm...I'm gonna go...before one of us...before one of us changes our mind." Kenny said to Clementine, trying not to cry. They stood in front of the gates of Wellington, but unfortunately only the children were allowed. "...I'm sure glad I met you, Clementine."

Clementine watched with teary eyes as her old friend walked away from Wellington into the distance, and she hoped they would meet again. She turned, looked at Edith who was the gatekeeper at Wellington, and walked into the camp. Before she walked entirely inside she turned back around to see Kenny, who's back was turned. He had stopped walking. Clementine watched, but after around five seconds Kenny continued walking with a bag of supplies in his hands.

_I'm gonna miss you, Kenny... _Clementine thought as she rocked AJ gently.

**...**

"...HUH!?" Clementine shot up in her bed, finding herself in a warm sleeping bag. She looked around. It was dark, but she could still see after her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She was in the cabin. She looked at the bed to see her teenage friend, Sarah, sleeping soundly with her pillow on her face. "...What..."

_Was the whole thing a dream? Is Kenny actually dead? Was I dreaming about him? What about Jane? And everyone who died? Was I sent back to the past? No...that can't be true...but...that dream was so long..._

Sarah suddenly began to stir, her eyes slowly opening. She noticed Clementine was awake, looking confused. She rubbed her eyes and reached over to a desk lamp, switching it on. This broke Clementine out of her trance and she looked at Sarah as she put on her crimson-coloured glasses.

"Hey, Clementine." Sarah said happily, looking like she hadn't fallen asleep in the first place. Clementine looked up at Sarah but remained silent. Sarah frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

_I feel so guilty seeing Sarah like this. After what happened to Carlos in my dream and how it affected Sarah...ugh, I need to forget about that! It was a dream, it never happened! _

"Clem...your scaring me. Do you want a glass of water? I could get one for you downstairs." Sarah said, just as innocent as she always is. Clementine shook her head and smiled.

"No...I'm fine, thanks. I was just thinking, that's all..." Clementine replied and Sarah nodded, wanting to know more.

"What about?" Sarah asked.

"Just this weird dream I had...it had you, and Carlos, and everyone in the cabin...and these guys who were chasing you...and I was reunited with my old friend...and all of you di-uh, nothing, don't worry about it." Clementine said and Sarah looked worried.

"That's a really long dream, I've never had one that long. Although...I don't really remember any of them really." Sarah said, smiling. Then she yawned loudly, feeling tired. "I never realised how sleepy I was...we should probably get some sleep. Especially you."

"Hm? Why?" Clementine asked, and Sarah looked confused.

"Dad told you earlier. You're going fishing with Pete and Nick, for dinner tomorrow. I can't wait for it, I love it when we have fish for dinner." Sarah said, smiling. Clementine's eyes widened, and her memory shot back to the moment where Pete got bitten by the stream.

_Oh my god...I have been sent back in time...but how...? I have a second chance! I have a second chance to fix all of this! I can save Pete! And Nick, and Sarah, and everyone! I just have to play my cards carefully..._

"I don't think we should go down there...just in case something happens, you know? We have to be cautious these days..." Clementine said, hoping to persuade Sarah. The cabin group members would probably listen to her more than Clementine.

"Oh, there's no need to worry. Dad and Luke checked down there earlier and it's completely fine! Great, right?" Sarah said happily. She took off her glasses and leaned over to the desk lamp. "I can't wait, I'm hungry already! Goodnight, Clem!"

Sarah switched off the light and tucked into her sleeping bag quickly, not allowing Clementine to say anything else because the teenager was asleep in seconds. Clementine sighed and stared at the ceiling. How could she save Pete from his incoming fate?

**...**

Clementine woke up and felt the thin beams of light shining down on her face through the curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, but didn't see Sarah in her bed. She turned towards the door to see it was half-open and the little girl stood up and opened it, walking out onto the landing. She noticed Alvin walking into the kitchen and she began walking down the creaky wooden staircase, hoping to try and persuade the group not to go and collect the fish traps.

She opened the kitchen door slowly and walked inside, seeing Luke, Pete and Rebecca sitting down at the kitchen table while Carlos stood behind Luke with his arms folded and Alvin stood behind Rebecca with his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Clementine. How did you sleep?" Luke asked kindly, smiling at the little girl. Rebecca muttered something to herself and folded her arms, obviously irritated that the girl was still here. Clementine would feel mad, but then she remembered how friendly Rebecca actually was so she decided to ignore her.

"Fine...I just had a...strange dream." Clementine replied. "When are we going for the fish traps?"

"We were actually about to wake you up." Pete chuckled, picking up his gun that was resting against his chair leg. "Nick! We're heading out! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, uncle Pete!" Nick yelled, walking in quickly with his shotgun. He looked at Clementine for a moment before looking back at the door. "Let's go."

"Keep an eye on that girl. She's trouble." Rebecca said to Pete and Nick as the three left the cabin, walking towards the stream. Clementine had to think of a plan fast; Pete's life was in her hands.

**...**

Clementine had tried her hardest to persuade the two men that the stream was too dangerous on the way but they had ignored her, and Nick had even snapped at her at one point. Clementine wondered if it was even possible to save them. Maybe it was fate, and she had to suffer through it all again. But why? She didn't do anything wrong to deserve it...

"Clem? Clem?" Pete said, snapping the little girl out of her thoughts. "Can you check those bodies over there? I'll come with you."

Clementine nodded and hopped over the stream, walking towards the body she knew had her backpack. She listened to the sounds of Pete and Nick killing the walkers as she crept towards the body, finding her pink backpack near it. But when she crouched down to grab it the bandit didn't say anything, and instead he stayed silent. Clementine was confused as she picked it up and walked away. Then she heard the word she was hoping she wouldn't hear.

"WALKERS!" Nick yelled loudly as walkers began to creep out of the trees and bushes towards the three. "UNCLE PETE!"

"GODAMMIT!" Pete yelled as he whacked a zombie with his rifle. "I'M OUTTA AMMO!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

"GODDAMN...GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, BOTH OF YOU!"

"I'LL COVER YOU!"

Clementine knew Pete was going to die, and she had to save him before he got bitten. She had to think quickly. She suddenly noticed a walker creeping up to Pete, and he hadn't noticed it. She gasped. She had to hurry.

[Warn Pete]

[Pull Him Away]

**...**

**Good old voting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you want me to continue! One choice will save Pete, while the other will kill him...and you will have failed at saving your first group member.**


	2. Sarah

**Thanks for all of the reviews, and please review this time as well. Because the votes were tied I had to randomise it, and the results are at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy.**

**...**

**[Warn Pete]**

[Pull Pete Away]

"Pete! Look out!" Clementine cried from the spot she was standing in, which alerted both Nick and Pete. Nick paused from shooting the walkers to glance at his uncle, who turned around to look at the walker.

"Shit!" Pete yelled angrily, raising up his shotgun and pulling the trigger, only to hear it click. Pete continued squeezing the trigger but the walker fell on top of him, making him fall to the ground. Clementine screamed as the walker dug into Pete's body, pulling out his insides and eating them.

"No! Uncle Pete!" Nick yelled, aiming his shotgun at the walker and shooting it in the head. The walker collapsed over Pete and Clementine backed away, terrified.

I couldn't save Pete...what if I can't save anyone? This is just all repeating again...everyone is going to die!

Clementine looked over at Nick and ran over to him, stumbling on the way. She ran through the river, eventually making it to Nick, who was shooting the walkers.

"We have to go!" She cried, glancing around nervously. Nick stopped shooting and glared at Clementine angrily.

"You could've saved him! You could've pulled him away!" Nick yelled angrily, before the walkers began to crowd in on them and the two ran into the woods.

**...**

Clementine ran through the woods, panting heavily, her backpack bouncing around on her back. She glanced backwards into the darkness but didn't see any walkers following her. She hopped over a fallen tree and continued to run, heading towards the cabin. Nick had told her the directions, and she needed to get there. She eventually made it there when it was getting light outside, and she stopped and opened the door.

"We have to go and look for them, Carlos!" Rebecca snapped in worry to the doctor, who was sitting at the table with the pregnant woman. Clementine walked inside and the two looked at her, standing up.

"Clem! We were so worried for you and the others! Where are they? Pete and Nick?" He said and Clementine looked down at the ground sadly, mainly for Pete because she knew Nick was going to live. "What? What is it?"

"Pete...he's dead..." Clementine said quietly and the two gasped, their eyes widening. The two glanced at each other. "We were down by the stream."

"We have to go!" Rebecca cried in fear.

"Rebecca-" Carlos began.

"My husband is still out there! Get the guns!" Rebecca yelled, and Carlos sighed before leaving the kitchen and walking to a different room where they kept the guns. "Alvin and Luke went out looking for you...I told them not to go!"

Carlos returned and handed a shotgun to Rebecca, who left the cabin without saying anything to Clementine. Carlos turned to Clementine.

"Clem...can you please watch Sarah? Just until we get back, and don't tell her anything!" Carlos said and Clementine quickly nodded. "And...thank you."

Carlos left the cabin, closing the door shut. Clementine stood alone in the kitchen, looking around for a moment before heading upstairs to warn Sarah about Carver. She opened the door and her vision was filled with light for a moment as Sarah took a picture.

"Say cheese! I found this under the house, there was all-" Sarah began, smiling as she waited for the picture to come out of the camera. Clementine interrupted her.

"Sarah! You have to believe me. We have to leave the cabin right now and hide in the woods." Clementine said and Sarah looked confused, putting the camera down and looking at Clementine.

"What? I don't understand..." The teenager said.

"I know about Carver." Clementine said and Sarah's eyes widened. "He's coming here, I know he is. Don't ask me how or why I know. I just do. We have to leave."

"C-Carver? Where's my dad?" Sarah said, shaking.

"He'll be back soon, but we have to go now!" Clementine said, and Sarah began breathing heavily and she walked to the window, looking down.

"Hey, Luke's back!" Sarah said happily, running out of the room. Clementine gasped and chased after her, hoping to catch her before she opened the door. She ran down the stairs and gasped to see Sarah opening the door.

"Sarah!" Clementine cried, running towards the door. Sarah was frozen in fear, trembling, while a man was looking at her with a smile.

"Hello, Sarah." He pushed his way into the house. Clementine ran in front of Carver, protecting Sarah. "And who are you?"

"None of your business! You stay away from her!" Clementine yelled.

"Well, I will, as long as she comes with me to my camp." Carver replied.

"No!" Clementine yelled. Carver smirked and pulled out a gun from his back pocket and aimed it at Sarah.

"Well...we're gonna have a little problem with that then, aren't we?" Carver smirked. The two girls backed away, and in the corner of her eye Clementine could see a gleaming knife in the kitchen. But if she left Sarah she could possibly die! What could she do!?

[Push Sarah Away]

[Grab Knife]

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Warn Pete: Eleven Votes.**

**Pull Pete Away: Eleven Votes.**

**...**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get it out. Please review and the next chapter is coming soon! :)**


	3. Carver

**Character Statuses: (Bold Means They Are Dead, Normal Means They Are Alive)**

**Cabin Group: **Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete**, Rebecca, Alvin.**  
><strong>

**Thanks for the reviews! :) Please, please review again! :D**

**...**

Carver smirked as he held his gun, aiming it directly at Clementine's friend, Sarah. The teenager was staring at the man, her eyes widened. She had frozen, and had no intention of moving. Carver was slowly approaching them, his finger slowly squeezing the trigger. His eyes narrowed. Clementine's eyes flashed to the knife which was resting on the counter top on the kitchen. She could attempt to reach that...but what would happen to Sarah? She couldn't risk it.

**[Push Sarah]**

[Grab Knife]

Clementine grabbed Sarah's jacket and yanked it as hard as she could, making Sarah yelp as she was pulled away. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, making Sarah have to crouch down and cover her ears, screaming. Clementine gasped, realising that if she went for the knife Sarah would have died. She would have been shot.

_I've saved Sarah..._

Carver muttered angrily and aimed the gun at Clementine, who ducked down just in time. The bullet hit the glass window, making the shards fall everywhere. Clementine dashed into the kitchen and gripped the knife, running back into the living room. Carver was aiming the gun at Sarah, his back turned to Clementine. Angrily, the little girl raised up the gun and plunged it into Carver's back, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. He let go of his gun as he twisted around, writhing in pain. Clementine picked up the gun and grabbed Sarah's hand, opening the front door and running out with her.

"Clementine! Where are we going? We can't go outside!" Sarah cried in fear as the two girls ran into the woods, leaving the cabin behind. Carver was still alive, and Clementine knew that, but she needed to get the cabin group's opinion before messing up the timeline even more by killing Carver. She had already done it by taking Sarah away from the cabin.

"We have to, Sarah! To be safe from Carver!" Clementine yelled back, pulling her along.

"How did you...know about Carver?" Sarah asked.

"...I...I remember him from before." Clementine half-lied. "I used to go to his camp, and he murdered this person by pushing him off the roof...so me and my friends escaped...but it all went wrong."

Sarah was then silent as they ran through the woods, searching for their friends as they did not want to be out in the open when night came. Sarah was trembling, and Clementine knew she was terrified but it was the only way to save her. They eventually broke out into the clearing that the little girl recognised as the stream.

"Carlos? Rebecca? Alvin?" Clementine called out, searching around.

"D-Daddy? Daddy?" Sarah barely whispered, also looking around despite hiding behind Clementine. "Where are they? Y-you said they would be here!"

Suddenly, the two girls noticed some shuffling coming from the other side of the stream. The two glanced at each other before they started running as fast as they could, Clementine jumping across a rock to get to the other side while Sarah splashed right through the water. The figure looked up, and the two girls felt relieved as they saw it was Carlos.

"Daddy!" Sarah cried, hugging her surprised father. Carlos glared angrily at Clementine. "There...there was a man here. That man we were with before..."

"...What? Carver?" Carlos said, his eyes widening. "Where is he!? Did he hurt you!?"

"No, Clem saved me." Sarah said and Carlos' eyes widened before he breathed a sigh of relief, looking at Clementine and giving her a nod of appreciation. "Where are the others?"

"Rebecca and I are still searching for Luke and everyone else." Carlos said, crouching down to his daughter's height. "But don't worry, honey, it's all going to be okay."

"Should we keep looking?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "Rebecca! Clementine and Sarah are here."

Clementine could only barely hear it, but she was sure she heard an angry voice yell "What the hell!?" and then the figure of Rebecca showed up, looking more furious than ever.

"What is this!? Why has this girl brought Sarah out here!? With all of these dead bodies!?" Rebecca yelled angrily, embracing Sarah in a hug when the teenager ran to her. "I knew we couldn't trust her, I said we-"

"Clementine saved Sarah, Rebecca!" Carlos raised his voice slightly, and Rebecca fell silent. She looked at the doctor and then at the little girl, and then at Sarah.

"...Are you sure? We don't know whether she's telling the truth or not. She could be to get on our-" Rebecca began again.

"Sarah told me herself." Carlos said, furrowing his eyebrows. "And now I trust her. And you should too."

"..." Rebecca remained silent for a moment before her face softened. "Huh."

"We need to keep looking for the others! Where could they be?" Clementine said nervously, hoping she wouldn't have to save anyone else that day.

"We don't know, we've been searching for hours!" Carlos said. "We need to keep looking. But first we have to take Sarah back to the cabin."

"We can't, Carver is still there." Clementine said.

"Carver!?" Rebecca yelled.

"Clementine saved Sarah from Carver." Carlos explained to the pregnant lady before looking at Clementine. "What do you mean? He isn't dead?"

"No, I kept him alive so you guys could decide what you want to do with him." Clementine said and everyone was silent for a moment before Carlos lifted up his gun and began walking into the woods.

"...Okay. Let's go find Luke." The Spanish man said and the four walked into the woods again, looking around for their friends.

**...**

Eventually, they had found everyone including Nick who was in an alcohol shed and were heading back to the cabin. They opened the back door and walked inside, cautious. They saw Carver on the ground in a pool of blood, slipping in and out of consciousness. However, when he saw the cabin group he smirked and chuckled.

"Huh. I see you've come to finish me off." He said, coughing blood which splattered on the carpet. The cabin group looked at each other.

"I suppose you could say that." Carlos said.

"You deserve to die, Bill!" Luke yelled.

"Heh...you're all pathetic. Just like drowning rats. You try your hardest to stay alive but you're fate is inevitable." Carver smirked, and Luke was about to shoot him when something slammed into the door. They all looked at it, confused, when it suddenly broke down and walkers entered. Everyone screamed.

"What the hell!? How come we didn't see them!?" Rebecca yelled.

"Everyone, get out of the cabin!" Luke yelled.

"What are we gonna do!?" Alvin shouted.

"Daddy!" Sarah cried.

The walkers approached, coming in dozens. The cabin group backed away, heading for the back door. All of them noticed that a walker was heading towards Carver, who was struggling to crawl away.

"What are we gonna do about him!?"

"Leave him for the walkers!"

"We need to go!"

But maybe this was Clementine's moment. Maybe she could save everyone...even if ey were bad. Maybe if she saved Carver, he wouldn't be so horrible...maybe she should save him...she looked around for something to attack the walker in hope of saving Carver.

"Clem, come on! We have to go!" Luke grabbed her hand. Clementine looked at him before looking back at Carver. What should she do?

[Attack Walker With Lamp]

[Trip Walker Over]

[Leave Carver]

**...**

**Please review and the next chapter is coming soon! :)**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Push Sarah: Seventeen Votes.**

**Grab Knife: Seven Votes.**


	4. Alvin

**Thanks for the reviews again, everyone! It really means a lot! And this story is my first story to have more than 30 reviews on one chapter. Thanks a lot and please review again! :D**

**Character Statuses: **

**Cabin Group: **Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete**, Rebecca, Alvin.

**Other: **Carver.

**...**

[Attack Walker With Lamp]

[Trip Walker Over]

**[Leave Carver]**

Even though Clementine could save him from his fate, she decided that he didn't deserve to live. She knew what he does to her friends, and she couldn't save him. He didn't deserve to be saved. Clementine looked away from Carver, not wanting to see the horrible sight that awaited her. She allowed Luke to pull her away and into the kitchen, where the sounds of Carver's screams entered her ears as he was devoured.

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

**Cabin Group: **Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete**, Rebecca, Alvin.

**Other: Carver.**

**...**

The walkers were now finished with Carver and were slowly heading towards the kitchen where all of the cabin members stood in fear. Sarah was trembling and clinging onto her father's shirt as Luke ran towards the back door and grabbed the handle, swinging it open. He held it open while the cabin members ran out of the cabin, the place they had been living at for months. They hated to leave it so suddenly but they had to if they wanted to survive.

"Where are we gonna go?" Rebecca asked, holding her stomach as she breathed heavily. She was leaning on Alvin who looked just as frightened as she was. "They just took over the cabin just like that!"

"We need to get moving." Carlos stated, placing his hands on his hips. He seemed irritated but he knew how to stay calm unlike Rebecca. "I remember there being some kind of bridge around here when we first escaped from Carver. We could possibly travel across there and look for a place to stay. For a while, at least."

"Are you sure? Maybe we could save-" Alvin began, turning back to the cabin which had been completely destroyed. The windows were broken, there was blood everywhere and the doors were all busted. There was no way they could stay there. "...Nevermind."

Nick was too depressed about Pete to speak at that moment, and Rebecca was in too much pain to object. Luke grabbed his machete and nodded at Carlos before slowly walking into the woods, staying at the front of the group to keep everyone safe. Nick trailed along at the bottom, and they all decided to leave him for the moment. Carlos and Sarah were walking behind Luke, with Sarah still trying to calm down from the Carver and walker attack. Rebecca and Alvin were behind them, with Clementine walking by the side. Alvin was helping Rebecca stay on her feet as she was in extreme pain. He seemed to be having some trouble.

"Clem? Can I have some help keeping Rebecca up?" Alvin asked, looking at Clementine. The little girl nodded, adjusting her hat to her head before walking over to the couple. She expected Rebecca to glare at Alvin or object, but the pregnant lady remained silent. Clementine gently grabbed Rebecca's arm and placed it around her shoulder.

"Hey, Clem..." Rebecca paused, and Clementine looked at her, already knowing what she was going to say. "I'm sorry for being so rough on you when you first showed up. It's just we've had a lot of bad experiences with strangers, and now I'm cautious of everyone, even little girls, to keep my group and my baby safe. But I just want to say I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Clementine smiled. "I've had bad experiences too. We all have. I can understand why you were careful around me."

Rebecca's eyes widened for a moment, surprised that Clementine was forgiving her so easily, but then she smiled and nodded. Clementine was happy that she was given a second chance to help everyone, but she wished it was pushed back a little further so she could save everyone else, like Omid and Christa, and Lee.

"We're here." Carlos said, peering out from the bushes before walking out into a clearing. The other cabin group members also walked out, and Sarah pointed to a log and then said that Rebecca could sit there. The pregnant lady thanked Sarah and Alvin and Clementine led her to it. "Someone should check the bridge, to make sure it's safe."

"I'll go." Luke said almost immediately after Carlos said it. "I'll see if it's safe before bringing everyone over. Clem can come with me. If something goes wrong I'll give the signal."

Clementine then remembered about Matthew, and how he was shot dead by Nick when Clementine and Luke went across the bridge alone. Maybe if she persuaded everyone to come, then Nick wouldn't shoot Luke because he would see what was happening. Even though she was putting the whole cabin group at risk, she knew she could save them if something went wrong if she made the right decisions.

"I don't think we should split up." Clementine said, looking at Luke. "It's only you and I. We're dead if something happens."

"I agree with Clementine." Carlos said, folding his arms. "We should all go. We can keep Sarah and Rebecca at the back so they'll be safe and we can go across the bridge together."

"Carlos, that's a stupid idea." Luke shook his head. "God knows what's on that bridge. There could be a hundred walkers for all we know! You need to stay here and I'll go on."

"We're all going, and that's final." Carlos said. Luke remained silent and turned, walking off in irritation towards the bridge.

"Are you sure this is the right idea? What about Sarah?" Rebecca spoke more quietly when she said the last part, and Carlos sighed.

"We can keep her safe. I'll stay with her and if we do come across any walkers I can stop her from seeing them." Carlos said and Rebecca reluctantly nodded.

The whole group walked to the bridge, where many different parts of it were missing such as the floor and the supporters. Sarah was frightened but she managed to control her breathing and Alvin and Clementine continued to help support Rebecca. It was all fine until there was a sudden snarl coming from behind them. They all turned to see a single walker stumbling towards them.

"Shit! Where did it come from!?" Luke yelled angrily, taking out his machete and running towards the walker while everyone else stayed behind. Sarah's breathing began to speed up as Luke attacked the walker, sending it sprawling to the ground. Sarah turned and ran towards her father.

"Sarah, no!" Carlos yelled but it was too late. The old wooden planks that replaced the metal floor snapped under Sarah's weight and the teenager fell through the bridge, screaming. Rebecca gasped and everyone watched with widened eyes. "SARAH!"

Carlos ran towards the bridge and crouched down, looking through the gap to see Sarah on a pipe, dazed. The pipe was rusty and Carlos could see it slowly moving down. When Sarah realised where she was she yelped in fear and jumped backwards, making her fall backwards. Carlos quickly grabbed her hand, but he could feel himself slipping.

"Carlos!" Luke yelled, running towards the Spanish man when another walker that was on the floor reached out and grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the ground. Rebecca and Alvin gasped and Nick quickly aimed his gun at the walker, shooting at it. Carlos continued to slip.

Clementine ran towards Carlos and leapt forward, grabbing his leg before he fell completely off. Alvin also helped, luckily pulling up Carlos and Sarah. They all looked around to see walkers coming from the other side of the bridge. Carlos quickly told Sarah to stay with Rebecca and he pulled out his pistol, running towards the walkers with Luke and Nick. Clementine stayed behind with the others.

Carlos shot a walker while Luke attacked one with his machete. Rebecca told Alvin she needed to sit down and he led her to an old tyre, also telling Sarah to stand near her. He then ran to help the others, with Clementine close behind. They all fought off the walkers while Sarah and Rebecca stood behind.

After a while they suddenly heard a loud scream coming from Sarah. They all turned to see her trembling as a group of walkers had crowded around Rebecca, who was screaming for Alvin.

"Bec!" Alvin yelled, running for Rebecca.

Clementine watched in fear. Why were so many more dangerous events happening!? Rebecca could die! She thought she had to make a decision when she saw Alvin pick up Rebecca and run away from the group, with Sarah right behind them. Suddenly he tripped over a wooden board, making him fall to the floor and let go of Rebecca. Luckily she landed on an old mattress, but a crawling walker had grabbed hold of Alvin. He was holding it back, but he was clearly struggling. Clementine knew she had to save him, and she looked around desperately for something to help him with. She didn't have much time.

[Grab Metal Pole]

[Grab Screwdriver]

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed and please, please review! :D**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

****Leave Carver: Twenty Five Votes.****

**Attack Walker With Lamp: Four Votes.**

**Trip Walker Over: Four Votes.**


	5. Carlos

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed! Last chapter was the most popular chapter in this story and my most popular chapter overall in the whole two years I've been on this site. Last chapter and chapter three were the top two. Let's hope we can beat that again! :D I hope you enjoy! **

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

**Cabin Group: **Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete**, Rebecca, Alvin.

**Other: ****Carver.**

**... **

[Grab Metal Pole]

**[Grab Screwdriver]**

Deciding it would be too heavy for her as she was only a little girl, Clementine decided to ignore the large metal pole that was laying on the ground and instead grabbed a screwdriver that was next to the metal pole. She stumbled as she pulled her body upright from grabbing the screwdriver while running and headed towards the walker that Alvin was struggling with. Sarah and Rebecca were screaming.

In a quick motion she stabbed the walker in the head, making it stop moving and lay on Alvin, completely motionless. Alvin remained silent for a moment before shuffling around, the walker sliding off him. He quickly stood up and hugged Rebecca, who was crying. Clementine breathed a sigh of relief, putting the screwdriver in her back pocket for safe keeping.

"Phew...that was...that was quite a struggle. Thanks Clem." Alvin said and Clementine nodded, smiling.

"This was WAY too close. I knew this would happen, Carlos. But you never listen to me." Luke said, irritated, walking up to Carlos. The doctor averted eye contact and stayed silent for a few moments before walking away from him, continuing across the ruined bridge. Sarah ran towards her father, staying near him. "I can't believe him."

Alvin helped Rebecca to her feet and the two walked across the bridge, with Rebecca smiling at Clementine before looking away again. The little girl sighed in relief and walked across the bridge with the others. When they made it to the end they saw a hill with a ski lift going up it. There was a large ski lodge at the top of the hill and a smaller building at the bottom.

"Rebecca, you can rest on that log there. Sarah, stay near her and call me if anything goes wrong. Alvin, I presume you would like to stay near Rebecca. Luke, just stay out of things." Carlos said and Luke looked surprised before growling angrily. "Nick, can you come and check out this building with me?"

"Uh, sure." Nick looked at Luke before standing up and walking towards Carlos, his shotgun at the ready. Clementine walked over to Luke who was leaning against the building, groaning.

"Can you believe that guy? He messes up, almost gets his daughter, a pregnant woman and her husband killed, and then blames me? I had the right idea all along! Sometimes he can be as stubborn as a mule..." Luke muttered to Clementine, who frowned, not remembering this happening last time. Did her first decision change the whole world?

"Y-Yeah..." Clementine nodded.

"Well, at least you saved Alvin before anything worse could happen." Luke smiled. "You being in our group has really helped us. Saving Sarah and Alvin...it would be horrible without them. Carlos and Rebecca wouldn't function properly. I know Pete died, but it wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault..."

Clementine smiled and nodded, glancing up at the large ski lodge, knowing she would meet her old friend there and have the same reunion as last time. She turned to the log to see Alvin and Rebecca sitting on it while Sarah sat on the ground beside them, looking up at the sky. She then looked at Nick and Carlos, who were standing cautiously by the door. Carlos had his hand on the handle, with his handgun in his other hand, while Nick stood by the side of the door, holding his shotgun.

"Ready?" The Spanish man asked Nick, who nodded. Carlos slowly pulled down the handle and then pushed the door open quickly, not expecting what was to come next.

**BANG!**

A loud gunshot attracted everyone in the group's attention, including a little group living in the ski lodge. Nick gasped to see Carlos flying backwards, blood splattering out of his chest and landing all over the ground. He landed on the floor, letting go of his handgun which landed next to him. Sarah screamed.

"DADDY!" She screamed louder than she ever had before, getting up and running towards her father. She dropped down next to him, crying. Everyone watched, wide-eyed while Nick growled in anger and stomped into the house, aiming his gun at the man inside.

"O-oh my god! I-I didn't m-mean to! I-I thought it was one of those things when I h-heard noises outside! Oh god!" A voice familiar to Clementine cried. He ran out of the house and crouched down next to Carlos. Matthew.

"Carlos...!" Rebecca breathed out, staring at the motionless body in fear. Matthew placed two fingers on his neck, feeling relieved as his heart was still beating.

"H-he's still alive! But we need to get him help! M-my friends, up i-in that ski lodge, t-they have supplies!" Matthew said in worry as Nick stomped out of the house angrily, aiming the shotgun at his chest.

"You're not going anywhere. You really think we'll just follow you up to that ski lodge that's guaranteed to have more traps!?" Nick yelled, more furious than anyone had ever seen him before.

"Nick, you need to calm down! He's still alive, we can still save him but we have to hurry! This man is genuinely sorry! He's not a bad guy!" Luke yelled, going in-between the two. Sarah was still crying on her father while Alvin and Rebecca watched with their eyes widened. Clementine was confused and terrified.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! Carlos was never supposed to be shot! What is going on!? Is Carlos gonna die!? _Clementine thought in fear.

"Matt!? What's going on here!?" A familiar voice yelled, and the whole group except Sarah and obviously Carlos turned to see three people running down the hill, each of them holding guns. "Who are these people?"

Clementine would usually be happy to see Kenny again, but with Carlos in a near-death state she didn't relax in the slightest. She saw and recognised Kenny, Sarita and Walter.

"What happened here? What happened to this poor man!?" Walter yelled, also crouching down next to Carlos. "We need to get him back to the lodge right now and get him help!"

Suddenly Carlos' eyes flickered open and Walter quickly pulled Sarah back, fearing that he may have turned into a walker. He groaned, barely able to speak. He was extremely pale.

"B...ban...banda..." He tried to make out, but he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Bandages!" Luke said quickly, and then Carlos started saying something else.

"P...pills...r...re..." Carlos closed his eyes, falling unconscious from blood loss. Luke quickly grabbed him from under his arms, and Nick ran over and picked him up by his legs.

"We need to hurry!" Luke yelled, and the group ran up the hill as fast as they could towards the ski lodge, panting heavily. They dashed onto the deck and Matthew kicked open the door.

"Put him on the table, I'll get our supplies and see what I can do." Matthew said quickly, running into the back room. Everyone crowded around Carlos nervously, who was losing blood fast. Kenny had not yet noticed Clementine, when his eyes suddenly trailed away from the dying doctor to the little girl, and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Clem...?" Kenny whispered and everyone looked at him confused. Clementine nodded and smiled happily, and the two ran towards each other and hugged each other. Everyone else watched with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Sarita asked, shocked just like everyone else witnessing the reunion.

"It's a long story." Clementine said, smiling at Kenny who nodded and smiled back.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this." Alvin said, putting his hands on his hips and also smiling.

**...**

Soon Matthew rushed back out of the back room, holding bandages. He handed them to Walter who began quickly wrapping them around Carlos' stomach wound, which stained the material red. Luckily he stopped losing blood. Matthew then placed two containers of pills on the table next to the doctor, one red and one blue.

"These might help stop the pain, and save him altogether." Matthew said, and everyone looked at them.

"Well, do we know which one does save him?" Rebecca said worriedly.

"That's the problem...I don't know. One will save him, I know that for sure...but one might kill him..." Matthew said nervously, and everyone glanced at each other in shock, including Clementine. One pill will save him...while the other will kill him? But which one will work?

[Use Red Pills]

[Use Blue Pills]

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed, and please review again! :) This chapter took a while to make so genuine feedback would be appreciated! :)**

**There is a hint to what will save Carlos previously in the chapter, but you have to have a sharp eye to see it! **

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Grab Screwdriver: Eighteen Votes.**

**Grab Metal Pole: Fifteen Votes.**


	6. Sarita

**WOO, we smashed the last record for reviews! 48 reviews is amazing, thanks so much! I hope we can beat it again this time! :D**

**To _Guest, _(who's review I removed) can you read the description before you start insulting me? The whole point of this story is for the viewers to vote and see if they can keep the characters alive, so stop being rude to me and read the description before you start throwing out accusations. Thank you._  
><em>**

**And to _Nina, _I know it's more complicated than that, but there's not really anything that I could do. **

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

**Cabin Group: **Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete**, Rebecca, Alvin.

**Ski Lodge Group: **Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Matthew.

**Other: ****Carver.**

**...**

Clementine looked at the unconscious, dying man, with blood still dripping from his stomach wound and onto the wooden table. Everyone stared at him in dismay, with Sarah clutching Rebecca and crying. They all knew that without their doctor they wouldn't have much hope when it was time for Rebecca to deliver the baby or when someone was sick. Clementine looked at the two containers and tried to think back, just in case Carlos had said something earlier on.

_"P...pills...r...re..."_

Clementine gasped, then remembering Carlos uttering something about red pills before he fell unconscious. This could be the ticket to saving him! She had to try, it was the best shot she had.

**[Use Red Pills]**

[Use Blue Pills]

"T-the red ones, I remember Carlos saying something about them before he fell unconscious. Maybe he was telling us that they would save him?" The little girl suggested, and everyone looked at the red container.

"Yeah, I think I remember that too..." Luke nodded in agreement, also thinking back to that moment. He picked up the red pills and handed them to Matthew. "This is our best shot, we have to try."

Everyone watched as Matthew slowly tipped the bottle into his hands, two pills falling out and landing in his exposed palm. He gently put them in Carlos's mouth, and the doctor's mouth closed as if he were awake and he also swallowed them. Everyone watched in silence, including Sarah who had tears in her eyes, but Carlos was unmoving. They waited a couple more minutes, but he still did not stir.

"...Maybe we should...leave him for a while, to let the pills work. I'm sure he'll be...fine later. I'm sure you're all hungry, come and have something to eat." Walter said, trying to take their minds off the doctor. The cabin group glanced at each other for a moment before they followed Walter to the dining room, but Sarah stayed by her father's side.

"Sarah, honey, you need to eat. Carlos will be fine, I promise. He's the strongest man I know." Rebecca said with a soft smile, and Sarah slowly stood up and walked with Rebecca, staying close to her as if she was her mother.

"Okay, I'll go turn on the stove, everyone just sit down and relax." Walter said with a smile, trying to take his mind off of the dying doctor in the other room. He walked to the kitchen with Matthew close behind, and they got in a quiet conversation. Clementine walked to the kitchen and frowned to see it was the same situation as before; all of the cabin group members went to one table, while Kenny and Sarita went to another.

She looked at the cabin group. Maybe she should sit with them, as she had saved many of their members and they were really friendly with her now. She didn't want to affect that. And Sarah was a wreck too, so maybe Clementine should go and comfort her, and there would be more people to talk to.

Then she looked at Kenny and Sarita. There were only the two of them, and she was worried that they felt lonely. Of course Walter and Matthew would be joining them soon, but maybe she should keep them company. She needed to catch up with Kenny anyway, and sitting next to him at dinner would really help. She could also get to know Sarita, Walter and Matthew again, which would be fun.

The little girl eventually decided to sit with Kenny and Sarita, and she turned and walked towards the table. She noticed in the corner of her eye Luke frowning, but she tried her best to ignore it and sat opposite Kenny, who smiled.

"Hello, I'm Sarita. You are Clementine, correct?" Sarita asked, who was sitting next to Kenny. Clementine nodded and smiled. "Kenny's told me so much about you, I'm excited to get to know you."

"Man, it's great to have you back, Clementine. Just a few days ago I was talking about you, with Matthew. About how I wished you were okay and you were safe, and I'm so happy you're back." Kenny said and Clementine thought back to a few days ago, when Pete died, and she got bitten by a dog, and when walkers invaded the cabin. Not really safe...

"I was thinking about you too. I thought you were dead...Lee told me." Clementine said, and Kenny scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was in some pretty deep shit. That boy Ben, remember him? He fell, from a balcony, got impaled by one of them metal poles. I tried to save him, and walkers crowded around me. I couldn't save the boy, but I got out. I got lucky...real lucky..." Kenny said, pausing for a moment before looking back at Clementine. "So what happened to you? Did Lee save you?"

"..." Clementine looked down at the table, always feeling pain whenever she thought of Lee or whenever someone mentioned him. Kenny noticed her expression and apologised.

"Jesus, sorry Clem. Forgot about the...you know..." Kenny sighed. Clementine took a deep breath before looking back up at Kenny, ready to tell him the story for the second time.

"...He saved me." She said, and Kenny smiled.

"I knew he would. I knew it! That man was strong, that's for sure." Kenny said and Sarita smiled.

"We covered ourselves in...walker guts...and walked through a hoarde." Clementine said and both Kenny and Sarita's eyes widened. "The guts made the walkers think we were one of them, but when we were walking I saw my parents...then Lee fell unconscious. I dragged him to a warehouse, and that's when he told me I had to leave him. I didn't want to, but I had to...I had to leave before he turned...that's what he said..."

Kenny remained silent, not knowing what to say to make Clementine feel better. He just sighed and looked down at the table and Sarita frowned. Clementine didn't know what else to say when Walter's voice entered her ears.

"Dinner is served! Come on, let's eat." Walter said, walking in with a tray filled with bowls. Matthew entered, holding the same. The two men handed out bowls to everyone, and they all smiled happily, their minds finally taken off Carlos. Even Sarah had a small smile on her face as she rose the spoon to her lips and tasted the food.

Clementine looked down into the bowl and grimaced, having no idea what it was. Walter must have noticed her expression, because he started chuckling.

"It's peaches and beans. Not the best mixture, I know, but it's all we have and it helps us get by, it even tastes nice when you get used to it." Walter said, sitting down next to Clementine while Matthew sat down next to Walter. Clementine turned around to see the cabin group all eating their food happily and Clementine smiled.

"So, are you new group okay? They been treating you well?" Kenny said, eyeing the cabin group suspiciously. Clementine turned around again and looked at them, deciding not to bring up the dog bite and the shed.

"Yeah, they're cool." Clementine nodded with a smile and continued eating. Kenny nodded.

"Good...then maybe we should think about bringing them along with us." Kenny said and Clementine looked up at him in confusion. "We're all heading to Wellington. It's safe there, there's all kinds of supplies and a giant, strong wall to keep us all safe. We were talking about heading there in a couple of days, maybe you and your group would like to join us?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, and I'm sure the others will, knowing they can finally be safe. Their last home was taken over by walkers just recently, and we've been walking non-stop until we came across here. Thank god we did, all of us were about to collapse. Especially Rebecca, two people had to help her stay on her feet at all times otherwise she would collapse." Clementine said and Kenny nodded.

"She's pregnant?" Kenny said and Clementine nodded. "It must have been difficult for y'all, sorry I couldn't find you sooner, Clem."

"It's alright." Clementine smiled and Kenny also smiled. She then heard the sounds of chairs being shoved backwards against the floor, and Clementine turned to see Luke and Nick heading towards them.

Luke was about to speak to Kenny when there was a sudden groan of pain coming from the other room. Immediately knowing what it was, everyone jumped from their seats and bolted to the other room to see Carlos, still on the table, groaning in pain and trying to move.

"Carlos, thank god." Luke said in relief. Sarah immediately threw her arms around her father and sobbed, and the doctor hugged Sarah back, feeling horrible that he had to put her through all that.

"Where are we?" Carlos asked, looking around. He was still in extreme pain and he couldn't sit up properly, but he could still look around.

"We're in a ski lodge. We met a group of new people." Luke said and Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew stepped forward. "Carlos, meet Kenny, Sarita, Walter and Matthew."

"Heya."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Aren't...you the one who shot me?" Carlos asked, looking at Matthew who immediately went pale. "Why...why did you shoot me?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a walker. I'm so sorry for all this, for putting you through so much pain. I hope you can forgive me." Matthew said, and Carlos remained silent.

"Matthew is a good guy, Carlos. He's been helping you get better, he fixed your stomach and gave you the pills that saved your life." Alvin said and Carlos looked up at Matthew before nodding.

"Thank you, Matthew. And I don't care about what happened before, that was in the past. This is the present now." Carlos said and Matthew nodded and smiled. They were all happy then for the next few hours. They all finished their food and got to know each other, and the cabin group also helped the ski lodge group do chores around the house, such as putting decorations on the christmas tree and washing up.

It was now late at night, and everyone was feeling sleepy. Sarita had shown everyone where their rooms were, and they were all about to go to bed. Sarah was exhausted from the day's events and she had already fallen asleep.

"Alright, I guess we better go to bed now so we won't be tired tomorrow." Kenny said, standing up from the sofa and stretching. "Well, it was nice to meet you-"

Kenny's sentence was suddenly cut short when there was a loud noise coming from outside, such as something speeding up. Confused, the man walked over to the window and peered through, gasping to see the wind turbine suddenly spinning around at an incredible speed.

"Shit! Something's gone wrong with the generator! The wind turbine is going outta control! That's gonna attract walkers! We gotta get out there and turn it off quick!" Kenny yelled and everyone gasped, shocked and confused. "Grab the guns!"

"Guns!?" Sarita cried as Kenny picked up his rifle. He also picked up another rifle and threw it to Sarita, who quickly caught it, still shocked. Luke pulled out his machete and Nick took out his rifle. Walter and Matthew grabbed their handguns and Clementine also grabbed her handgun.

Rebecca stayed inside and Alvin stayed with her to protect her, and Carlos also stayed inside because he couldn't move properly. They all stood by the entrance and Kenny kicked open the door, all of them running through quickly. They all stood outside and shivered in the cold, looking around. Luckily, no walkers had shown up yet, but they all knew they would soon. They all ran to the wind turbine as fast as they could.

"Alright, Luke, Nick and I will scan the perimeter to shoot down any walkers we see. Matthew and Walt, you guys protect the girls, and Clementine and Sarita, you get that thing off! And hurry!" Kenny yelled, turning and running into the woods with Nick and Luke close behind.

Clementine turned to the generator but she couldn't see anything because it was too dark. Sarita quickly felt around in her pocket and pulled out her lighter, giving it to the little girl. Clementine switched it on and looked around inside the wind turbine. She saw a key hanging on a hook, which she quickly grabbed and inserted into the lock, turning it. She looked up at the wind turbine and sighed in relief to see it slowing down before it ultimately stopped.

"Well done Clementine, but now we must get back. Come on, we must hurry!" Sarita said and Clementine nodded. The two females began to bolt back to the ski lodge as fast as they could, with Matthew and Walter close behind. Walkers were starting to come out of the woods and were surrounding them. Unfortunately, many were standing near the entrance. They all stopped and split up without warning, with Matthew and Walter running around the ski lodge and Sarita backing away and shooting the walkers.

Clementine backed away in fear from a walker that was approaching her, when she remembered her hangun and quickly pulled it out, shooting the walker in the shoulder which made it jerk backwards and then the head which ultimately killed it. The corpse fell backwards. Clementine was about to continue running when she heard a scream of terror. She turned to see Sarita on the floor, shuffling away from a walker that was slowly walking towards her, groaning and snarling. Clementine noticed a large, heavy tree branch behind the walker, and realised she could use that as a weapon.

"Help me! Kenny, please, help me! Anyone!" She cried in fear, her rifle metres away from her. Clementine had to think fast; Sarita's life and Kenny's sanity was in her hands.

[Grab Rifle]

[Grab Tree Branch]

**...**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review and leave your vote for what you think will save the character! Thank you so much again for 48 reviews! :)**

**And I would appreciate it if you reviewed the chapter as well as your vote, it means a lot to me and only takes a couple of minutes of your time. :)**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Red Pill: Thirty Three.**

**Blue Pill: Fifteen.**


	7. Nick

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so amazed that in six chapters I've almost hit 200 reviews! There has been a little detraction in reviews, but I'm grateful for every single one. Please, please, please just take the time to review this story, I don't mind if you just leave a vote but I would appreciate it if you review the chapter too. Many people have been doing this and I'm very thankful. Please enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Matthew.

Other: **Carver.**

**Journey To Wellington: 10%**

...

Clementine watched in fear as Sarita struggled, pushing the walker back and forth as it snapped its deadly jaws at her. Her strength was running out and she would soon let go; Clementine knew that. She quickly glanced at the tree branch on the floor behind the walker and ran towards it as fast as she could.

[Grab Rifle]

**[Grab Tree Branch]**

The little girl grabbed it and dragged it along the floor, groaning as she pulled it along. It was extremely heavy and Clementine was struggling to heave it. She made it to the walker and tried to lift it up but it would not budge. Clementine stumbled backwards and fell into the dirt, and watched as Sarita screamed frantically. Clementine scrambled to her feet and quickly did it again, using all of her strength. The tree branch lifted up a tiny bit, but only high enough to the walker's foot.

"Help! Clementine! Please!" Sarita cried, her muscles straining. Clementine pulled the tree branch upwards when she suddenly fell, making the tree branch spin around and knock the walker off its feet. It landed on the floor, snarling and trying to get up. Sarita quickly shuffled away and grabbed her rifle, shooting it in the head before it could do anything else. The woman lay there panting before she looked at Clementine. "Th...thank you, Clementine."

"Jesus! What went on here!? Are you girls alright!?" Kenny yelled, running up to the two with Luke and Nick behind him. Sarita nodded slowly.

"Yes...yes, we're fine...thanks to Clem...she saved me..." Sarita whispered to Kenny, still in shock from the walker attack. Kenny quickly helped her to her feet and looked at Clementine.

"Thank you, Clem." Kenny said and Clementine nodded.

"What happened?" Luke asked.

"We were all running back to the ski lodge and we split up. I was almost by the steps when a walker just grabbed me and pulled me to the floor. I tried to get away but it was too quick and it fell on me. I had to hold it up, but I wouldn't last long. That's when Clementine came in. She saved me just in time." Sarita told Kenny the story as he led everyone back to the ski lodge. He pushed open the door and walked inside to see Matthew and Walter standing inside, pacing back and forth. When they saw the five a wave of relief washed over them.

"Thank goodness." Walter said in relief, walking towards them all. "We were worried that you were in danger."

"Sarita's a little shaken up, but we're all fine." Luke reassured the man and he nodded. "Kenny, Nick and I scanned the perimeter and we didn't find any walkers apart from a few wanderers. We got rid of them."

"Okay." Matthew said. "Rebecca, Alvin and Carlos are all on the sofa. Sarah's still in bed, luckily all the ruckus didn't wake her up."

"At least she didn't have to see anything bad." Nick said and walked to the living room with Luke to see Alvin, Rebecca and Carlos all sitting there and talking, looking concerned. Rebecca stood up and breathed a sigh of relief, hugging Luke.

"Are you all okay?" Rebecca asked and Luke nodded, placing his machete down.

"We're fine, nothing bad happened luckily. Was everything okay here? Nothing got in, did it?" Luke asked and Rebecca shook her head. Carlos stood up and walked towards Luke.

"No, we were safe. I checked in Sarah's room to make sure she was okay and nothing had gotten in, and luckily everything is fine there too." Carlos nodded, folding his arms. "We should probably get some sleep, so we're not tired tomorrow."

"Yeah, we have to be, 'cause we're leaving." Kenny said, walking in on the conversation. Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions. "This place isn't safe anymore. We've had a couple of break-ins the last couple of weeks, and now that we have kids here we can't stay. And that walker attack sealed the deal. Remember that place, Clem? Wellington? We can go there. Fresh water, food, people, a strong wall to keep us safe, it's everything we need. We leave in the morning."

"Hey, now wait a minute. You can't go around making decisions for us. We should decide as a group." Luke said and Kenny turned to him, looking irritated.

"Look, Luke, you just appeared out of nowhere today. You can't decide you're the leader of this group, I am. If you want, you can stay, but we're taking Clem with us." Kenny said and Luke looked at Clementine in shock.

"No you're not. Clementine is staying with us, we trust her completely now and she's saved so many of us. She belongs in this group, she's family." Luke said and Clementine looked at him, having to force herself not to smile.

"I've known Clementine before any of you. She trusts me more, and with me she's safer than with you and your group who she's only known for less than a week." Kenny said, glaring at Luke. "Clementine is staying with us, and that's final."

"Who are you, her dad?" Luke glared back and Clementine was suddenly reminded of her deceased father, Ed. She sighed sadly. "Clementine wants to stay with us."

"No she doesn't!" Kenny yelled back. Sick of the arguing, Clementine stood between them and yelled out.

"I can make decisions for myself!" She yelled angrily, and Kenny and Luke stopped arguing and remained silent, looking away from each other. Everyone else looked at Clementine in shock. "...I'm going to bed."

She quickly walked away from everyone and down a corridor, not looking back. She couldn't hear anyone talking or arguing though. Clementine walked to the end of the corridor and opened the door which led to her bedroom as Sarita told her. She walked in to see Sarah sleeping soundly in one bed with an empty one next to her. She must be sharing. Clementine closed the door and climbed inside the bed, pulling the covers over her. She took off her hat and put it on the bedside table, facing her. She was about to close her eyes when she heard a small voice.

"Clem?" Sarah whispered and Clementine saw her eyes open. "Why is everyone arguing? I heard Luke and that man yelling at each other. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sarah. Everything's fine...they were just talking loudly." Clementine said, knowing it was a terrible excuse and Sarah would unlikely believe it, and she was right.

"I know that's not true." Sarah said, sitting up in bed and putting her glasses on. "I heard them talking about something called Wellington. What is it? Beef?"

"No, Sarah. It's a place far away from here. Kenny said it's safe, and we won't have to worry about walkers ever again." Clementine said. "Kenny said he wants me to come, but Luke wants me to stay."

"...What are you going to do?" Sarah asked, and Clementine sighed, looking down at the floor.

"I don't know, Sarah." Clementine sighed, not wanting to make a decision like this after she was given a second chance. Usually this was ruined by Carver's camp, but because he was dead they weren't here to kidnap them.

"I hope you decide to stay." Sarah said and took off her glasses again, placing them on the bedside table beside Clementine's hat. She layed down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, her back to the little girl. Clementine sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before her decision tomorrow.

...

Clementine woke up, her eyes flickering open as she woke. Thin beams of sunlight shone through the window, engulfing her in their warm glow. Clementine sat up, yawning and stretching as she sat up in her bed, to see Sarah's bed was empty but her covers were messy which showed she had woken up already. She stepped out of bed and wobbled for a moment before she steadied herself, making her way to the door. She turned the handle and opened it, walking through the corridor. She saw everyone in different areas of the ski lodge; Rebecca and Alvin were sitting on a sofa upstairs, seeming like they were in a serious discussion. Sarah and Sarita were humming songs as they decorated the large christmas tree, Walter and Matthew were talking in the kitchen as they got ready to cook some food, and Kenny, Luke, Nick and Carlos were nowhere to be seen. Clementine decided to talk to Matthew and Walter first and she walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Clementine." Walter smiled warmly to the little girl as she approached. "I hope you slept well."

"Thanks, I did." Clementine said. She looked around to see a pot was out and there were boxes of peaches and beans around the kitchen. "How can you cook? I thought the electricity was out."

"It is, Kenny and the others are going to turn it back on. I hope it works fine now, I just want a peaceful day today after that argument last night." Matthew said as he opened one of the boxes and took out a can of peaches. He looked at the picture of the little girl on the tin. "Huh, it looks a little bit like you."

Clementine widened her eyes as she thought back to when both Alvin and Walter said the exact same thing before. She looked around awkwardly as Matthew put it on the table and reached under the counter for a tin opener.

"I was about to say the exact same thing." Walter smiled at Matthew. Clementine decided she was going to talk with Alvin and Rebecca and she turned, walking away from the two.

Clementine walked past Sarita and Sarah, with the latter asking continuous questions to the former about the songs she was singing. She was about to start walking up the stairs when something Sarah said made her listen to the conversation.

"What about the angel? We always had an angel on our tree." Sarah said to the older woman, who looked up at the top and smiled.

"Ah, it's in the box upstairs. Let's finish decorating and then I'll go get it." Sarita said and Sarah cheered happily.

"Yay!" She squealed and Clementine continued walking up the stairs until she came to the top, where she saw Alvin and Rebecca talking.

"But what if we don't have him? What if he dies from the wound? Who will-" Rebecca stopped when she saw Clementine walking towards them. She smiled at her and Alvin noticed. "Hey, Clementine. Are you okay after last night?"

"I'm alright." Clementine said, trying to put on her best brave face even though she was not alright in the slightest. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine, me and Bec were just having a discussion about the baby." Alvin replied. Suddenly, Rebecca leaned forward in pain.

"Aah, aah, shit..." She muttered, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong? Bec? Are you alright?" Alvin asked, suddenly frightened.

"I...I'm fine...I just need a drink of water..." Rebecca said and Alvin nodded, quickly standing up.

"You got it. Clem, can you stay with Bec to look after her while I go get her some water? I won't be long." Alvin said and Clementine nodded. Alvin walked to the stairs and quickly walked down them, leaving the little girl and the pregnant lady alone.

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked and Rebecca looked up at her, looking nervous. "What's wrong...?"

"The baby...I don't think it's his." Rebecca said, looking down at the floor. Clementine was immediately reminded of when she did this before, and she knew who she thought the father was.

"Carver...?" Clementine said and Rebecca looked up at her, shocked, before she looked down again and sighed.

"Yeah...I hope it isn't. I need it to be Alvin's, Clem. It has to be...but what if it looks like Carver? Alvin will be furious..." Rebecca said, looking like she was about to cry. Clementine sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, it won't be. The baby will be Alvin's and you three will be a happy family." Clementine smiled and Rebecca looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Clem. I hope you're right...it's just-" Rebecca stopped when she saw Alvin walking up the stairs with a bottle of water in his hands. "Hey, sillybear. You okay?"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Alvin said and Rebecca chuckled. The man handed her the bottle of water.

"I know, but I can't help it." Rebecca said and Clementine headed towards a box that was sitting by the stairs. Alvin looked at her.

"Thanks for staying with her, Clem." Alvin said and Clementine nodded, smiling.

The little girl walked to the box and opened it, seeing decorations inside. On top of them were two ornaments that usually went on the top of the tree; an angel and a star. Clementine preferred the star, but she heard Sarah mention she always had an angel, so she grabbed that and leaned forward, placing it on the tree. Sarah looked up at it and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She said and Clementine walked down the stairs, heading towards the entrance so she could talk to the others about leaving. Hopefully she could persuade everyone to stay. She pushed open the doors to see the four standing by the wind turbine, with Kenny opening the little door and grabbing the key that turned it on. He turned the key in a switch and the turbine began spinning around normally. Clementine walked towards them. She looked up to see a tree dangerously close to the wind turbine. The power of the wind when the turbine went out of control must have moved the tree closer.

"Clem? What are you doing out here?" Luke asked as Clementine got closer. The little girl folded her arms and looked at everyone.

"I'm not making a decision. I'm not doing anything unless all of us are staying or all of us are leaving." Clementine said stubbornly. Luke and Kenny looked at each other.

"Clem, come on-" Kenny began when Clementine interrupted him.

"No! Listen to me! I'm not going anywhere without all of you! I'm not losing any of you again!" Clementine cried and the four looked at each other in confusion. Clementine's eyes widened, realising what she just said.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked and the four looked at the female in confusion. Clementine tried to quickly think of something, feeling extremely nervous.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just-" Clementine began when she heard a large crack from above. She glanced up to see that there was a large crack in the trunk of the tree by the wind turbine leading upwards, and Clementine could see the crack going further upwards. She gasped. "Guys! The tree!"

Everyone looked up and their eyes widened to see the tree swaying back and forth, the crack going higher.

"Kenny! Turn it off! Hurry!" Luke yelled and Nick quickly turned to the wind turbine but it was too late. The crack had gone completely up the tree, which cut the trunk in half. They all looked upwards and saw the tree slowly falling downwards, smashing into the wind turbine which luckily didn't budge. One half crashed into the forest, scattering birds and animals, while the other headed right towards everyone.

"Run! Get away!" Luke yelled. Carlos, Kenny and Luke all ran towards the ski lodge, while Nick still fumbled around with the wind turbine, desperately trying to turn it off.

"Nick! Get out of the way!" Clementine screamed in terror, and Nick looked up and yelled out to see the tree falling directly towards him, which would crush and kill him in a second. Clementine cried out. She saw a rock on the floor next to her, which could possibly save him.

[Push Nick]

[Throw Rock At Nick]

**...**

**Wow, you're all very good at saving characters. Let's hope you can do it again!**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review! I love it whenever I see I have an email which says I have a review, thank you so much. :)**

**Fun Fact: Originally Kenny was going to be the one in danger, but I decided to change it to Nick because I decided Kenny was too much of a main character to kill off yet if you all chose wrong.**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Tree Branch: Twenty Votes.**

**Rifle: Eight Votes.**


	8. Matthew & Walter

**Woo, we hit 50 reviews! That's a full half of one hundred reviews in one chapter! That's so so so so so so so so so so so so so so amazing. Thank you so much! **

**And I've decided, that because of this I'll let one OC enter the story entered by you guys. You can send in an OC and I may put it in the story, but only one! Thanks again! Remember to say their name, age, gender, appearance and personality.**

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, Nick, Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Matthew.

Other: **Carver.**

**Journey To Wellington: 15%**

**...**

The tree plummeted down towards Nick, making a terrifying creaking sound as it fell downwards towards the man. He stood, frozen in fear, as the trunk got even closer. Clementine cried out and ignored the rock, running towards Nick as fast as she possibly could.

**[Push Nick]**

[Throw Rock At Nick]

The little girl ran towards him while Kenny yelled out and reached to grab her, but the girl was too quick and she ran from Kenny. The trunk fell further, hitting trees which made the leaves rustle and birds fly away, sqwarking. She stumbled and panted as she ran, having to use the dirty ground to push herself back up. Nick noticed she was running towards him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" There was fear and anger in his voice at the same time. "You have to get out of here! You're gonna get killed!"

"Not without you!" Clementine cried out, grabbing his sleeve. She was about to pull him away when a shadow overtook both her and Nick, and they both slowly looked up to see the tree almos upon them. Clementine screamed out while Nick narrowed his eyes and looked at Clementine.

Nick picked Clementine up bridal-style while she cried out. Nick then threw her out of the way with a grunt, and the little girl landed on the floor, bumping on the dirt. She glanced back around and her eyes widened as Nick stood there, awaiting the tree. Clementine knew he wanted to move, he wanted to escape, but he couldn't. He was frozen. Frozen in fear.

"Nick! Get out of there!" Clementine screamed, tears appearing in her eyes. One trickled down her dirt-stained face as she watched. Luke, Kenny and Carlos were also yelling, but Nick remained still. "No! Nick!"

"...Uncle Pete?" Clementine could barely hear Nick say before the tree slammed down on him, his body disappearing entirely behind the thick trunk. Clementine could feel the earth grind to a halt as she stared at the tree, with a red substance stained on the bark. She remained silent, her eyes scanning the whole scene. She couldn't speak for a moment, until her mind finally accepted what had happened.

"N...no..." Clementine whispered quietly, everything silent as she stared with unblinking, terror-stricken eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**...**

Clementine sat silently on a table inside the ski lodge, a towel over her. She stared at the ground, her cheeks stained with tears. She breathed slowly, the temperature so cold she could see her breath, which drifted through the air. She could hear everyone talking in the background, but she didn't want to join in. She didn't care. She just wanted to sit. Sit and sigh.

She had failed. She had failed to save someone else. First Pete...and now Nick...what if she couldn't save anyone? What if from now on...everyone just died? Dropped like flies? She didn't want that to happen. She wanted everyone to survive!

After Nick's death, Kenny, Carlos and Luke all took Clementine back to the ski lodge, trying not to mention what had happened. Carlos and Luke were devastated, especially Luke, but Kenny was just angry. Angry that nobody had listened to him. Angry that they didn't leave when he said so. They all stood in the dining area, talking. She wasn't listening, but some of the conversation had simply drifted into the little girl's ears.

They were going to leave. Everyone had finally agreed with Kenny's plan and they were going to leave that day. They weren't even going to pay their respects to Nick, they were just going to...leave him there. Just like that. Clementine sighed, her shoulders slumping. She supposed she couldn't just sit here...she had to get ready.

Slowly forcing herself to move, Clementine jumped off the table, the cold hitting her. She shuddered, the towel sliding off her and landing on the table before it fell completely off, landing on the floor. Clementine slowly walked towards the corridor that led to her room, ignoring everyone who got ready. Slowly pushing open her bedroom door, Clementine saw Sarah immediately sit up and look at her. She had been on her bed, reading, oblivious as always.

"...Hey Sarah..." Clementine said, walking towards her bed and sitting down on it, looking for her backpack that was usually next to her bed. She couldn't find it, however. Confused, she began looking around the room.

"Oh, I've got your backpack. I got your stuff ready for you." Sarah said with a smile, holding it up. Clementine managed a smile, and she grabbed it from the teenager. "Well...I never thanked you for saving me, so this is the least I could do. Thanks."

Clementine looked out of the window, staring at the forest around her. The top of the trees moved back and forth slowly, as if they were waving at the little girl. Clementine sighed and swung her backpack around her shoulders, getting ready to leave. Sarah was finishing her backpack, placing a small elephant plushie inside it and zipping it up.

"Hey Clem...what happened out there?" Sarah asked and Clementine froze, feeling nervous. Great. She didn't want to tell Sarah Nick had died. That was her dad's job. But of course, as always, Carlos ignored her and said he was 'going for a walk' or he was 'securing the perimeter'. Ugh. "Nobody ever tells me anything...I'm mature! I can handle it!"

"...Just some trouble, that's all. Everyone's fine, so no need to worry. We're leaving because we had a...problem." Clementine explained the best she could, but Sarah tilted her head to the side in confusion. "...Ask your dad."

"I did, but he never tells me anything either! It's not fair! It's horrible being younger than everyone else...I always get left out of things...like when I was in that horrible man Carver's camp and I wanted to play with Becca but she called me 'childish'." Sarah sighed, folding her arms and frowning. "...Anyway, we have to go. We're leaving now."

The two girls left, walking along the corridor. Sarah greeted her dad happily, giving him a hug. Carlos was still shaken up, but he did his best to hide it in front of his daughter. They all stood near the entrance, waiting to go. Matthew and Walter sighed, gazing around at the ski lodge.

"I'm gonna miss this place..." Matthew sighed, folding his arms. Everyone nodded as he pushed open the door and walked out into the cold, which was surprising because there was no snow or frost anywhere. They all walked outside, and stood near the entrance, all of them not in the mood to speak because of Nick but they didn't say anything for Sarah.

"So, where's Wellington? I hope we get there soon." Luke said, and Kenny looked down at a large map he was holding. Clementine walked next to him and also looked at it, but the complex routes and names confused her.

"Up north. We're gonna have to head into the woods." Kenny said, putting down the map. Everyone turned around and looked at the fallen trunk for a moment before walking towards the towering trees. They knew they were heading into danger. "Hey Clem, are you okay?"

"..." Clementine didn't know. She hoped nothing bad would happen. Not today, at least. "Y-yeah, I think so."

"But remember, we have to focus on the future. We have to forget about the past if we all want to make it to Wellington." Kenny said and Clementine nodded, determined even though she didn't believe everyone would make it there alive.

Then everything fell silent, as everyone walked silently through the woods. Their feet crunched the orange and red leaves as they walked, all of them staying cautious. There were plenty of areas of the forest covered in shadow, where anything could hide. The forest was mostly quiet however, and they were fine for the whole day.

Soon night approached, and everyone was exhausted from the full day of walking. They had found a small clearing and they had set up a small campfire, grabbing some sticks and placing them neatly together in a pyramid shape. Walter and Matthew were opening cans of food while Sarita made a fire, the orange glow crackling quietly. Rebecca sat on a log, groaning in pain while Alvin sat next to her and Sarah sat on the ground. Carlos was with Sarita, as his stomach was still injured and he was still in pain.

Luke and Kenny were scanning the perimeter, making sure they were safe from walkers and bandits. Clementine had decided to come with them, just in case anything dangerous happened. If it did she could hopefully make it back to camp in time and tell the others. She was even more cautious than usual to save everyone now, she wanted to do it as best as she could.

Luke held a shotgun while Kenny and Clementine had a handgun, and they all looked around, but not seeing anything. A cold wind whipped through the area, making them all shudder. None of them were wearing anything that could keep them warm, and Clementine actually wished she still had that ugly jacket Bonnie had given her. The little girl sighed. She missed Bonnie and Mike, even after what they did to her. But she supposed she would never see them again, as they were a part of Carver's camp.

"I can't believe about Nick, man...just...shit..." Luke muttered, only now expressing how he felt. He shook his head and Clementine looked at him and frowned. "One minute he's there, and then he's just...gone. And he could have escaped, but he just stood there."

"I heard him say something before he died..." Clementine said, lowering her gaze. "He said..."Uncle Pete?"..."

Luke looked crestfallen. He turned away and muttered something under his breath that neither Clementine or Kenny could hear. He began walking away, deeper into the woods. Clementine watched him leave and wondered whether she should go after him, but she decided against it. He probably needed some time alone.

"Just leave him." Kenny spoke. "He's just upset about Nick. I'm depressed too, of course I am, but if he listened to me in the first place he would still be alive. But of course, I'm right again...ugh..."

"Nick's dead, and that's all you care about?" Clementine said to Kenny quietly, feeling frustration. Kenny lowered his gun and looked at the little girl, who was glaring at him. "All you care about is that 'you were right'? Luke's friend is dead! He was crushed to death today! He knew him since they were kids! How could you be so selfish!?"

"Clem, I-" Kenny began but Clementine scowled and turned, starting to walk off angrily back towards the camp. "Clem! I'm sorry! Of course I cared about Nick!"

"No you-" Clementine began when something happened that made them both freeze with fear.

"WAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Clementine turned towards the direction of the camp. It came from there! Suddenly, her legs began working all on her own and she began dashing towards the source of the scream. She heare Kenny behind her, also running towards the camp. Clementine panted as she sped past the trees, the whole world a blur to her. Her heart beated quickly, the pulsing attacking her eardrums.

She burst out into the clearing to see walkers everywhere. Alvin was fighting with one while Rebecca and Sarah watched in fear, Carlos was fighting with one, and Matthew and Walter were standing in fear as some walkers surrounded them.

"Stay back!" Matthew yelled out, attempting to punch one. It stumbled backwards but it was up again quickly, taking Matthew by surprise. It grabbed him and pulled Matthew close to him, but he pushed away which resulted in them spinning around and falling, Matthew's head dangerously close to the fire. "AHHH! No!"

"Matthew!" Walter yelled, looking around desperately for something to help him with. Clementine panted heavily, staring at Matthew. She wouldn't let it happen this time. She wouldn't let it happen this time. She was about to run towards Matthew when she saw a walker grab Walter in the corner of her eye, pulling him backwards. She could see him standing right by the log, and she knew he was going to fall. If he did, it was the end for him. She had to save two people!? But how!?

[Put Out Fire (Matthew) Shoot Walker (Walter)]

[Lure Walker (Matthew) Pull Away Walker (Walter)]

[Put Out Fire (Matthew) Pull Away Walker (Walter)]

[Lure Walker (Matthew) Shoot Walker (Walter)]

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, **Nick, **Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Matthew.

Other: **Carver.**

**...**

**Sorry everyone, but the wrong decision was made and Nick was killed. Goddamn trees. And just to let you all know, I do plan what choice will keep the character alive and what will kill it before I upload the chapter, so please don't think I just put something down when I'm writing the chapter.**

**Please review again and remember to send in an OC! :) Maybe later on in the story I'll allow another, but not right now.**

**IT IS POSSIBLE FOR BOTH OF THE CHARACTERS TO DIE, BOTH OF THEM TO SURVIVE, OR ONE OF THEM TO SURVIVE.**

**NOTE: THE FIRST CHOICE IS FOR MATTHEW, THE SECOND CHOICE IS FOR WALTER.**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Push Him: Thirty Four.**

**Throw Rock: Fifteen.**


	9. Kenny

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, but there was a large decrease so now I'm a little less motivated but it's all good. Thanks so much for the OC's, there were so many of them sent to me in PM and I'm depressed that I'm only choosing one when there's so many. But to the people who I didn't choose, I put all of your OC's in a document to be reminded when I choose again. **

**Congratulations to...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rebloxic!...And Santiago Poncini.**

**Yes, I know. X-X I just couldn't make a decision between these two, so they're both gonna appear. This was a close one between the two, and I switched opinions on who would be the OC twice between them two. I liked both of these OC's and I didn't want to make a decision. But I liked the other OC's too, of course, they all had interesting characters so please don't think I didn't like them. Anyway, the two characters will appear in this chapter and will continue in this story until you guys make a wrong decision in a death sequence with them. As for the other OC's, they may make a small appearance when a certain 'group' show up later on. But for now, please enjoy and review! To Santiago Poncini, you didn't say what your character wore so I made up some stuff.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I added 'Journey To Wellington' in the Character Statuses, which means how long until they get to Wellington and the story ends. Also, I added this chapter 'Clementine's Insanity' which means, if many people die continuously, she will begin to slowly lose her mind with all the deaths, which you must stop by saving characters.**

**PS: To _Dumbanddumber, _just because something doesn't go your way it doesn't mean you have to quit. I personally thought that throwing a rock would work better, because Clementine wouldn't make it to Nick in time to save him, but if she threw the rock then it would've hit his leg and he would've fallen out of the way.**

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, **Nick, **Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Matthew.

Other: **Carver.**

**Journey To Wellington: 17%**

**Clementine's Insanity: 10%**

**...**

Walter and Matthew both struggled with the walkers attacking them, with everyone else obvlivious to what was happening because they were fighting their own walkers. Clementine didn't waste time and pulled out her gun, aiming it towards the walker attacking Walker. With a quick squeeze of the trigger, the walker fell dead on top of Walter, making him fall. He landed on the floor with a cry and tried to push it off, groaning. Clementine sighed in relief, but it wasn't over yet.

Quickly turning towards Matthew, Clementine ran towards the walker. Matthew's head was just above the fire, and if he moved it an inch further downwards a raging blaze would attack his head. Clementine needed to risk herself to save Matthew, and Walter watched with fearful eyes as the little girl ran to him. Standing a couple of meters away from the walker, Clementine began waving her arms around and calling as loud as she could, and the walker slowly turned her way. Clementine felt hope for a moment, when the walker turned back and continued trying to attack Matthew.

"No!" Clementine cried as Matthew struggled more, but the walker overpowered him and he let go, his head falling into the campfire. His hoodie set ablaze, which made Clementine and Walter cry out. Matthew tried to get rid of the fire but it was no use as the walker leaned down and took a bite out of his neck, making him slowly stop struggling and lay there in the fire. "Matthew..."

She had failed again. What was this!? Why were they all dying!? Was this a punishment!? Why did she have to witness this all again, but in a worse way!? No! This was too much for her to handle! She began screaming. Pete...Nick...Matthew...she even felt horrible about Carver! Why did she let him die!? They could have all been alive if she made the right decision! If she had just put out the fire his head would have slammed into the dirt and she would have had a chance!

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, **Nick, **Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter, **Matthew.**

Other: **Carver.**

**Journey To Wellington: 17%**

**Clementine's Insanity: 15%**

**...**

"Clem!? What's going on here!?" Kenny yelled, holding his pistol as he ran in with Luke, only for him to stop and go pale. He stared at Matthew's lifeless corpse as the walker ate away at it while Clem sat, staring with her eyes widened. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she watched. "Shit..."

"Matthew! Matthew, no! Wake up! Wake up, Matthew!" Walter yelled, running towards Matthew and holding his body. He started shaking Matthew, but Sarita put a hand on his shoulder gently, and Walter stopped and looked down at the ground, his world destroyed in a moment. Standing up, he suddenly glared at Clementine. "You could've saved him...why didn't you save him?"

Clementine stared at Walter silently, feeling horrible, while Walter stared, fury in his eyes. He looked away from her after a while and walked over to a log, sitting down and staring at the ground while Sarita sat next to him and rubbed circles around his back to comfort him. Kenny slowly walked across the ground and looked at Matthew's body silently for a moment, before taking a hatchet out from his trousers and reluctantly whacking it into Matthew's forehead, blood splattering over the green grass, turning it a sickly red.

Clementine jumped at the disgusting, fleshy noise and Kenny pulled it out again, turning away and sighing. Clementine knew it was awful for Kenny to have to do that to someome who was so kind and caring to him, and took him in like family. As soon as Walter heard the noise he began weeping quietly and Clementine hugged her knees close to her, wanting it all to end...

Looking around at the camp, all Clementine could see were people staring at Matthew in sorrow, with tears appearing in the eyes of Sarita, Rebecca and even Kenny. Sarah wailed into her father's shirt as he gently stroked her hair, wishing she didn't have to see that go down. There was blood everywhere; on their clothes, on the floor, on the logs, and there were walker corpses strewn about. Everyone wanted for it all to just disappear. But nobody wanted it more than Clementine. She sat, her face buried in her legs as she welt, not wanting to take it anymore.

"I...I think we need to...leave..." Luke said, looking around at everyone who did not want to do anything except grieve at this moment. "I don't want to stay in a place...where one of our friends died."

"But where will we go?" Rebecca asked, holding her stomach as she felt a pain shoot through it. "It's pitch black...there's nowhere to go right now."

"There are walker corpses everywhere, not to mention Matthew's head is in the fire." Kenny said, folding his arms as he looked at Rebecca with a stern expression on his face. "We need to go. We can pitch up camp further along the woods...but for now we need to leave."

There were no more objections. Everyone was too tired and upset to say anything. They all slowly got their things ready, with Sarah still wiping her eyes. When they were all ready, they glanced back at Matthew's body one last time, promising him that they would remember him always. They took a deep breath, and turned, walking into the woods, their group containing two less people than it did when they woke up that morning.

But as they walked away from the scene, with everyone's feelings down, Clementine couldn't help but think the same thing to herself over and over again.

_Will it happen again?_

...

Clementine's eyes shot open as she heard the sound of a twig breaking. Being in the apocalypse for years, her ears had really adjusted to what was going on around her. She had to, after all, if she wanted to survive. She stirred in bed, trying to get up but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She moved around in her sleeping bag, groaning, accidentally bumping into Sarah. After walking for hours last night, they were all weary, so they set up camp near some trees. It wasn't ideal, but they needed their rest.

Clementine eventually managed to lift up her head, and she grabbed her hat that was resting next to her, gently placing it on her raven hair. She groaned and looked around at everyone, her eyes slowly closing as she began to fall asleep again, but she forced herself to stay awake. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around at everyone. They were all still asleep, with the smoke from the fire last night rising up and dancing in the air. Clementine smiled, happy that they could rest at a time like this. Suddenly, she heard another snap and she jumped, her head glancing towards the woods.

She stared into the trees carefully, trying to make out any movement, but she didn't see anything. Everything was deathly quiet. At first she thought it was herself, and she lay back down to go back to sleep when she heard leaves crashing as if someone had fallen and someone whispering angrily. Bolting up from her sleeping bag, Clementine fiercely looked around, trying to find whoever was ambushing them. Then, behind a tree, Clementine could make out an eye staring back at her.

"Who are you!?" She asked, trying her best to hide her fear as she hands trembled and began to sweat. She heard angry muttering and then the sound of feet as someone stepped out from behind a tree, staring back at the little girl with irritation.

She was a short female, with wild, frizzy hair coming out from her head as if it was a jungle. She moved a hand through it, sighing in irritation. Clementine could make out large brown eyes as the woman stared at her silently, glaring at her like Rebecca first did when they first met. She wore a scruffy, brown jacket that was unzipped, revealing her black shirt underneath. She also wore white jeans that barely looked white due to the dirt marks all over them, and she wore black boots to top it off. She seemed troubled, like something had happened to her before.

"Ooh, a little girl. Scary. Truly threatening." The woman rolled her eyes, moving a hand through her hair once again. She looked Causcasian, just like Luke and Walter. Clementine narrowed her eyes, not liking it when people insulted her when they didn't know what she had been through.

"Who are you? A bandit?" Clementine scowled, keeping the gun on her. The woman eyed the gun before deciding to give in, sighing even though it was a little girl and she probably didn't know how to shoot. "So?"

"My name is Brook. Brook Lyonne. I was alone for a short while after all this happened, and we had no food. That's when my friend and I noticed a campfire, so we followed it and...here we are." The woman, known as Brook, explained casually.

"Friend?" Clementine narrowed her eyes, feeling cautious just in case someone was to pounce on her from behind. Brook whistled, and someone else came out from the woods, stumbling on the way. Clementine's eyes widened. A boy. Around her age.

"I don't need to be protected by you, you know. I may be thirteen, but I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years..." The boy said, looking down at the ground sadly for a moment, before he took a step forward, tripping over a tree root and making him fall to the floor. "Ouch! Ugh!"

"Suuuure you do." Brook said, smirking. She turned back to Clementine, who was staring at the mysterious boy suspiciously. "This is Zayne Pattinson, I met him a couple of days ago. He was alone, and he's only young, so I felt bad. After the apocalypse happened...it was rough for him. It's been quite difficult to live with him, he's so stubborn. It's strange, considering he's just a year away from being a child and he's back-chatting me. I admit, I can be sarcastic sometimes, but at least I smile."

"Shut up." Zayne muttered. Clementine looked at him. He was a little below height for his age, but his clothes and the way he looked made him seem a lot older than he actually was. He was Causcasian, just like Brook, and he had short, black hair. He had mysterious brown eyes, like he was hiding something behind them. He wore a black jacket with a hoodie, covered with dirt, with a brown shirt underneath. He wore black jeans and brown shoes, which looked over-used. "Anyway, hey...I guess. It's nice to see someone my age around here...I guess. I don't know."

"He's tried to run from me a couple of times, but he's not gettin' away from me!" Brook said, suddenly laughing loudly, her mood immediately changing. Clementine heard Kenny groan, and her eyes widened. Zayne scowled, moving away from Brook. "Anyway, where are the rest of your group?"

"Um...I think you're about to meet them..." Clementine said nervously, lowering her gun so it didn't look like the two new people were threatening her. Both Zayne and Brook looked at her in confusion, when they suddenly heard someone yelling.

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is going on here!? Who are these people, Clem!? Are they trying to raid us!?" Kenny yelled, anger immediately entering his voice even though he just woke up. Brook and Zayne jumped in surprise, both of them glancing at Kenny. Zayne looked slightly frightened, while Brook looked irritated.

"They just wanted food, they're not danger-" Clementine began when Kenny interrupted her, glaring at the two new people.

"Wanted food? That turns into a robbery. There may not be many of them right now, but they could have other people scattered around the area, spying on us with guns!" Kenny yelled angrily, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Brook.

"Hey, I don't see what you're deal is, but can you knock it off? We don't have a group, we were both completely alone until a couple of days ago. We just wanted some food, that's all. No need to turn into Hulk." Brook rolled her eyes, which simply made Kenny angrier.

"What did you say to me, you little bitch!? You better get the fuck out of here right now or I'll blow both of your brains out!" Kenny yelled, which made Clementine look up at him in shock. Brook quickly pulled out a handgun, shooting it at Kenny's gun, which perfectly hit it. Kenny watched in amazement as it fell out of his hands, onto the ground.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! We have a kid here!" Brook yelled, aiming the gun at him. Zayne looked up at her as if to say, "I'm NOT a kid!", but he kept his mouth shut. Now everyone in Clementine's group were awake, watching with wide eyes. "Now don't you dare grab that gun or I'll blow YOUR brains out, alright!?"

Kenny remained silent, his eyes widened at how feisty this small woman was. Brook kept her eyes on Kenny, her finger firmly on the trigger. Brook sighed, looking down at the gun.

"I didn't want it to be this way..." Brook said, her mood changing once again. Zayne stood silently, his eyes on Clementine, looking scared, while Clementine looked back at him and did the same. Clementine knew she had to do something, before this new girl killed her old friend. She stood forward.

"No! Stop, please!" Clementine cried, running in-between both of them, looking back and forth between the two. She turned to Brook. "Please! You don't have to this!"

"And why not?" Brook asked, looking at her angrily.

"Because...because..." Clementine tried to think of an answer desperately.

["This will not do anyone any good!"]

["He's my old friend, please!"]

**...**

**So sorry to Matthew TWD, who really wanted Matthew to survive. :( Please don't be like that user mentioned above who quit because he didn't like how it went. So, please review everyone! :)**

**And I would appreciate it if you reviewed the chapter as well as your vote this time, more than the other chapters, because I tried a lot harder with this chapter so I would apprecitate it a lot. :)**

**Also, as I previously mentioned above, I added 'Clementine's Insanity' to the Character Statuses. Basically, if characters continue to die, Clementine's Insanity meter will rise. If it reaches 100% before the Journey to Wellington does, then you will all lose. If it does reach 100%...then let's just say, it will not he pretty. And because Kenny is at risk here, having him die will add A LOT to Clementine's Insanity meter, so make sure to choose correctly!**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Lure Walker, Shoot Walker: Nine.**

**Put Out Fire, Shoot Walker: Six.**

**Put Out Fire, Pull Away Walker: Three.**

**Lure Walker, Pull Away Walker: Zero.**


	10. Brook

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I appreciate it. I'm glad that you all like the addition of Clementine's Insanity, I thought it would be cool to add it in. Basically, if 'Journey To Wellington' reaches 100% first, then you will get the good ending. But if 'Clementine's Insanity' reaches 100% first, then you will get the bad ending of the story. Also, if anyone knows anyone who likes The Walking Dead on this site, can you please tell them about this story? I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Also, some people have been saying that this story is going downhill, so if anyone has any ideas of how I could make it better it would be appreciated. I want everyone to like this story.**

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, **Nick, **Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter,** Matthew.**

Other: **Carver, **Brook, Zayne.

**Journey To Wellington: 17%**

**Clementine's Insanity: 15%**

**...**

"No! Stop, please!" Clementine cried, running in-between both of them, looking back and forth between the two. She turned to Brook. "Please! You don't have to this!"

"And why not?" Brook asked, looking at her angrily.

"Because...because..." Clementine tried to think of an answer desperately.

["This will not do anyone any good!"]

**["He's my old friend, please!"]**

Clementine thought of the only thing she could say. She couldn't let Kenny die. Without Kenny...she didn't know what she would do. She didn't know what the group would do without Kenny. Despite not many of them liking Kenny, the group would fall apart without him. He led the group.

"He's my old friend, please!" Clementine cried, and Brook eyed the girl carefully. "Don't do this! I've only just been reunited with him, I don't want to lose him again!"

The group remained silent, not knowing what to do. Brook continued to hold the gun, keeping it pointed firmly at Kenny's chest. Kenny had his arms up and looked nervous, and Zayne stood behind Brook, looking just as frightened as Clementine. Brook held a serious face for a moment, before she looked hesitant and her eyes averted from the man. She began to lower the gun for a moment when she paused, scanning everyone to make sure they didn't have a gun on her. Then she slowly lowered it completely and placed the pistol in her back pocket.

Kenny slowly lowered his arms, eyeing Brook as she folded her arms and glared at Kenny. Both Clementine and Zayne breathed a sigh of relief, and the whole group relaxed for a moment, the whole area in complete silence. Clementine suddenly heard shuffling from behind her and she turned around, her eyes widening.

**BANG!**

"No!" Clementine cried as the noise occured. She watched as a bullet whizzed through the air, slicing it in half. She watched with wide eyes as it plummeted into Brook's leg, making the woman cry out and fall to the ground, clutching her leg as she screamed in agony. Zayne crouched down next to her and the entire group turned around to see who shot the gun.

Walter. After shooting the gun, the man casually placed the pistol in his back pocket and walked forward, standing next to Clememtine with no remorse visible on his face. All he did was watch quietly while Brook screamed. Matthew's death really did affect him...

"Walter, what the hell did you do!? She wasn't a threat to us!" Luke yelled angrily, standing behind the middle-aged man, but he didn't reply or even turn around. Sarita ran forward quickly and crouched down next to Brook, who continued to scream. Carlos also made his way over there, but he was slower due to his stomach wound.

"We need to get her help!" Sarita cried as she held Brook, who coughed up blood. Zayne stood up when the others approached and began backing away, his eyes widened. "She could get an infection, we have to hurry! We need antiseptic and bandages!"

"N-no! We can't stay here! I don't want to stay here! Brook, we need to go!" Zayne yelled to the woman, who was slowly falling unconscious due to blood loss. She had stopped screaming and was laying on the floor, groaning.

"Nng...ugh..." She muttered while Sarita ran to her frantically, holding a half-empty bottle of anitseptic that swished around in the glass bottle. She crouched down next to Brook and ripped some of her shirt off, gently pouring some onto the cloth. She reluctantly and slowly placed it on Brook's wound, which made her scream. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

She began thrashing about wildly, thinking she had been kidnapped. Sarita jumped back, not expecting it, making her drop the bottle, all of the contents tipping out onto the ground, gone forever. Kenny muttered something to himself angrily and walked away from the scene. Zayne began backing away further, and Clementine knew he was going to run away. As soon as Zayne was about to head into the woods, Clementine stood in front of him.

"Don't do this. If you run away, you'll be all alone. You won't have anything. You need to stay here." Clementine said, and Zayne looked thoughtful for a moment before anger took over his expression.

"I know what I'm doing! I can't stay here with these...people! They're hurting Brook and they're going to hurt me! And groups never work out...I already know that..." Zayne said, looking away from Clementine, and that's when the little girl realised that Zayne had been in a group before, but everyone had likely died which is why he preferred to be alone so he didn't have to suffer through it all again. "...Get out of my way! I need to go!"

"They're my friends, they're not trying to hurt Brook. I promise. They're trying to help her." Clementine said, remaining put in front of Zayne. "Look, I know being in a group is a big change for you but-"

"Helping her!? Helping her!? We did NOTHING wrong and that horrible man shot her! She wasn't going to shoot your friend! I know her, she's MY friend!" Zayne yelled, and began to run away but Clementine stood in front of him again. "Move!"

"If she's your friend, you should stay with her while she needs the support. If you don't trust us, then how can you trust Brook with us!? She'll be alone and injured, and you won't be there for her. She would stay for you." Clementine said seriously, and Zayne stopped struggling, falling silent. He thought for a moment, before he sighed and looked at Clementine.

"...Fine. I'll stay for now. But don't expect me to get friendly or anything, and as soon as Brook is well again we're leaving." Zayne folded his arms, and looked over at the group. "...What should I think of these guys?"

Relieved that the young boy decided to stay, Clementine turned to the group. All of them were either watching Brook fearfully or sitting around, doing nothing. Clementine noticed that Walter was standing near the end of the clearing, smoking a cigarette. Clementine couldn't believe that he had done that.

"Well, Walter, the man who shot Brook," Clementine said, and immediately Zayne narrowed his eyes angrily at him. "Is a good man. He used to be really kind, probably the nicest person in the group. He kept us all together, but when Matthew, his partner died...he just broke. I think that's why he shot Brook."

"...Why is he still in the group? Why are you even letting him live? He's dangerous...he could hurt you, or one of your other friends." Zayne said and Clementine looked over at Walter with a sigh.

"Yeah...I suppose. He blamed me when Matthew died...I tried to save him but...I made the wrong decision..." Clementine sighed, placing one hand on her arm and looking away sadly.

"That's not your fault. If you tried to save him...that's the best you could do. You shouldn't feel bad." Zayne said, and Clementine looked at him, surprised. "What, are you surprised that I'm being nice?"

"No, no!" Clementine said, quickly shaking her head. "Sorry..."

"...So...what about her?" Zayne said, pointing to Sarita who was watching worriedly as Carlos wrapped bandages around Brook's leg. The woman had fallen unconscious, and lay motionless as Carlos worked on her injuries. "She looks alright...but I guess you can't be too sure these days, huh?"

"Sarita is a kind woman. I've never seen her angry or upset...she's kind of like a motherly figure, if you get what I'm talking about." Clementine said with a smile as she looked at Sarita. Zayne nodded, deciding that he could possibly trust this little girl and that woman for the time being. Clementine noticed Kenny was pacing back and forth, glancing back at Brook occasionally. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later. I need to speak to Kenny right now."

"Alright. I'm gonna go check on Brook, when she wakes up I'll try and tell her it's okay. She's always reassured whenever I tell her it's okay. Whatever the situation, she'll be reassured when somebody tells her it's okay. She's a pessimist, but she can be kind." Zayne said, looking over at Brook.

Clementine began walking slowly towards Kenny, thinking about what Zayne said. The cold weather of winter creeping over her body, making her shiver in cold. When Kenny noticed the little girl he walked towards her, looking worried.

"Clem, what's wrong with Walter? Why would he just...shoot her like that? I mean, I know she had a gun on me...but she lowered it. She wasn't going to shoot me. You know that, right?" Kenny said, glancing over at Walter who stood quietly on the edge of the clearing. Clementine nodded. "What if he tries to hurt you? Or Rebecca? We can't trust him anymore...she shot that girl for no reason whatsoever! So...what do you think? Should we trust him?"

Clementine looked at Kenny for a moment before glancing over at Walter, and a sad expression crossed her face. Walter used to be so happy and kind...and he always helped keep the argumemts between Kenny and Luke at bay. He cooked the food for everyone, and wasn't rude to anyone at all. But...ever since Matthew had died, that light had been overtaken by shadow. He didn't care about anyone anymore, he blamed people for things they didn't do, he didn't talk to anyone, and he shot Brook...

"...I don't know." Clementine replied, deciding that wouldn't affect anything. "I think we can keep him in the group for now...but we need to keep a close eye on him."

"Yeah...yeah, I agree." Kenny nodded. "Maybe we can take turns watching him...but I guess that wouldn't make him feel very good. Make him feel like a caged animal."

Clementine sighed and shrugged, not knowing what else to speak on the situation. Kenny rubbed his forehead in frustration, muttering something to himself. He turned and walked towards Walter, and Clementine watched them. Kenny began talking to Walter, and he just stood there, staring. This continued for the entire conversation, but when Kenny finished Walter threw his cigarette into the grass and walked away from him.

"How did it go?" Clementine asked Kenny as he approached her again, wanting to know the details and why Walter walked off. "Did you talk to him?"

"It didn't go so well..." Kenny muttered. "Something's happened to him, Clem...and it's not just to do with Matthew...there's something else..."

"Like what?" Clementine asked, and Kenny was about to reply when there came a voice coming from near Brook's body. They both turned to see Sarita beckoning them both over.

"What is it?" Kenny asked her, the two standing by her. Clementine noticed that Carlos was watching Brook with a close eye, while Zayne sat on the opposite side of his friend. Brook was completely unconscious, and didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon. "...Is the girl okay?"

"We got her as stable as we could. We washed the wound, protected it with some bandages...and now we just wait. This is the Carlos situation all over again, I don't like it Kenny. All of these people in danger..." Sarita said, sighing sadly. Kenny reassured her that it would all be okay while Clementine stared at Brook nervously, hoping she would be okay.

Suddenly, Clementine could smell something slightly strange, and her nose twitched as she looked around, the smell getting sightly stronger. She looked around, but she couldn't see anything and nobody else looked like they could smell anything strange, so she decided it was nothing. The little girl decided to get some rest, as it was still extremely early in the morning and she was tired. She crawled into her sleeping bag and sighed, hoping she could get to sleep...

**...**

Clementine woke up, feeling extremely tired which was unlike her. She rubbed her eyes quickly, wanting to wake up to see if Brook had awoken. She slowly lifted up her head, and felt a strange sensation hitting against her face. It felt...warm. It didn't just feel warm. It was hot. Wait...it was burning! Snapping her eyes open, Clementine screamed at the sight that awaited her.

A huge blaze. A huge fire made out of different colours; red, yellow and orange, and it was roaring loudly. Clementine shuffled backwards, and looked around. The entire scenery had been engulfed by fire. The leaves were on fire, making them drop off and gently float to the ground, and the grass had been completely taken over. Clementine coughed frantically, the thick, black smoke entering her lungs. Managing to see through the darkness, she noticed everyone was still asleep.

"W-*COUGH*WAKE UPPPPPP!" Clementine screamed, coughing frantically as she stumbled around, the smoke too much for her lungs. She dropped to the ground, closing her eyes as she coughed loudly. She could felt the heat burning her skin, and she cried out as she moved away from the fire into a part of the clearing that was currently safe from the blaze. She tried to get up to warn everyone again, but the fire was too brutal and it filled her lungs with the foul stench.

She wondered how the fire started, it couldn't have simply came out of nowhere. At first she was confused, but then she remembered back to earlier when Walter had thrown his cigarette into the grass. It must have set fire to it! She knew she felt something funny. She got up and stumbled, the smoke weakening her. She fell and landed on Kenny, waking him up with a yell.

"Ah-Clem!? What's wrong!? What's-*COUGH* *COUGH*" Kenny also went into a coughing fit, making Clementine feel frightened. "What is this? Where did this come from!?"

"Walter's cigarette!" Clementine yelled and Kenny's eyes narrowed in anger. "We need to get out of here! Wake up everyone and get out of here! We need to hurry!"

Kenny nodded and stood up, and Clementine was about to run when she saw a certain someone through the smoke, laying unconscious. The fire was dangerously close to them, and would get them at any moment. Clementine's eyes widened.

Brook!

Clementine, not thinking, ran directly into the fire, making Kenny yell out and go to grab her. Pain shot through her entire body as she ran through the fire, the blaze stinging her eyes. She coughed frantically as she stumbled and fell, landing beside Brook. She shook Brook's body frantically, but her strength was running out quickly. Luckily, just as she was about to give up, her eyes opened.

"Brook!" Clementine cried. Brook sat up and looked around in shock and fear, and began coughing crazily. "We need to go!"

"Why is there a fire!? What happened!? I can't leave until I know what happened!" Brook said stubbornly, and Clementine knew she wouldn't move. Clementine quickly thought back as the fire came closer and closer. What would save Brook?

[Persuade Brook]

[Pull Brook]

**...**

**Thanks for reading, and you all managed to save Kenny! Woo! Now Clementine's Insanity will stay level. Please, please review! Let's try and raise up the review amount as it has been decreasing recently. Thanks! And I would appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter as well as your vote!**

**And because someone asked for it, I have added a hint to what will save Brook in this chapter, so see if you can find it!**

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**"He's My Old Friend, Please!" - Ten Votes.**

**"This Will Not Do Anyone Any Good!" - Six Votes.**


	11. Luke

**Hey everyone! I apologise for not updating this story for a while, but because of the holidays and being ill I had no time to. But I PROMISE I'll update a lot more now to make up for it! hope you all had a great Christmas! Thanks to everyone who has given me ideas, I'll be sure to add them in! And I'm glad that you all liked the hint that I put in the last chapter, so I'll be sure to do it this time too! :D Enjoy!**

**And I would also like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, I can't believe I've achieved over 300 reviews in ten chapters. That's just amazing, thanks all of you. :D**

**Note: When I was writing this I accidentally clicked on something which got rid of THE WHOLE THING, so that's also why I took a while to update.**

**Note 2: Because I think writing 10 chapters and only having 17% to Wellington is way too long, I changed it. Which also means I changed 'Clementine's Insanity' too.**

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, **Nick, **Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, Walter,** Matthew.**

Other: **Carver, **Brook, Zayne.

**Journey To Wellington: 39%**

**Clementine's Insanity: 24%**

**...**

The fire approached slowly but surely, quietly engulfing everything around it and roaring happily. The bushes and grass went up in flames, adding to the large catastrophe. It crept along the clearing, slowly making its way towards the two girls, Clementine and Brook. The latter was on the floor, unable to move on her own due to the gunshot wound. Clementine was sitting beside her, desperately trying to get her up and rescue her.

"Why is there a fire!? What happened!? I can't leave until I know what happened!" Brook said stubbornly, and Clementine knew she wouldn't move. Clementine quickly thought back as the fire came closer and closer. What would save Brook?

Clementine coughed heavily and she began to feel dizzy as thick, black smoke filled up her small lungs. Being a child, she couldn't take this as much as an adult could and would possibly die soon if she didn't move Brook in time. She closed her eyes and desperately thought back, trying to find something that Zayne may have said about her. Then her eyes suddenly snapped open. She remembered!

_"Sarita is a kind woman. I've never seen her angry or upset...she's kind of like a motherly figure, if you get what I'm talking about." Clementine said with a smile as she looked at Sarita. Zayne nodded, deciding that he could possibly trust this little girl and that woman for the time being. Clementine noticed Kenny was pacing back and forth, glancing back at Brook occasionally. "Sorry, I'll talk to you later. I need to speak to Kenny right now."_

_"Alright. I'm gonna go check on Brook, when she wakes up I'll try and tell her it's okay. She's always reassured whenever I tell her it's okay. Whatever the situation, she'll be reassured when somebody tells her it's okay. She's a pessimist, but she can be kind." Zayne said, looking over at Brook._

_Clementine began walking slowly towards Kenny, thinking about what Zayne said._

Clementine glanced at Brook, who was looking around at the fire nervously but determined not to move until Clementine told her what was going on. She knew what to do! She knew how to save Brook!

**[Persuade Brook]**

[Pull Brook]

"Brook...I know this is all a big surprise to you. You suddenly meeting us...you being shot by Walter...and waking up to see a huge fire all around you...I understand how frightening this all is. But it's okay. You have all of us." Clementine said, giving a smile which would hopefully reassure Brook. The woman looked at Clementine quietly for a moment and glanced at the fire again, before she shook her head.

"You...you never answered my question!" Brook yelled over the sound of the fire which had suddenly gotten a lot louder. She coughed and covered her mouth with her hand so the smoke wouldn't enter her lungs. "What happened!?"

"I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get out of here! We could die! Why can't you understand that your life is in danger!? We need to go!" Clementine cried and attempted to pull Brook, but the woman yanked back abruptly which made Clementine stumble.

"We can't go! We're not getting out of here! The fire is too big! We're going to die here! We're going to die here and turn into one of those things!" Brook cried fearfully, clamping both of her hands to the sides of her head. Clementine looked at her nervously. She turned around and glanced at the fire to see there really wasn't an opening that they could run through. She looked back at Brook. How could she save her!? What could she say to snap her out of the trance!?

"Think about something hopeful! Believe that we can get out of here!" Clementine told Brook, but the woman shook her head frantically. "What about the others!? We can't just leave them alone! We need to get back to them!"

_This isn't working! _Clementine thought worriedly, as she coughed once again. Her lungs were burning and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. Soon she would pass out, and then she would be doomed. _What can I do? What can I say? Who does she truly care for?_

"Zayne!" Clementine yelled, and Brook looked at her, confused. "What about Zayne? You can't just leave him, right? He only cares for you! Without you, who knows where he'll go? You have to do this for him!"

"..." Brook remained silent for a moment before she slowly looked up at Clementine and nodded. The little girl sighed in relief and gently placed Brook's arm around her shoulder, slowly helping the woman to her feet. Unfortunately, as soon as Brook put pressure on her leg her wound made her cry out in pain and fall to the ground with a grunt. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can!" Clementine said, hoping to reassure the woman. "You have to trust me, Brook! I won't let anything happen to you!"

"Are you sure?" Brook said worriedly, and this was the first time Clementine had seen Brook genuinely terrified for her life. Clementine nodded slowly and Brook took a deep breath, her legs trembling. Clementine slowly helped the woman to her feet again and they both quickly looked around for an opening through the blaze. "Look! There!"

Clementine looked where Brook was pointing and she was right. There was a narrow path that the fire hadn't taken over yet. But they had to hurry if they wanted to make it. Clementine slowly walked towards it while Brook limped next to her. The heat was intense and was burning both of them but they couldn't stop. The smoke had filled up her lungs and she was coughing crazily now. She felt like she could pass out at any moment, but if she did then she would die and Brook would be in great danger. The little girl and the woman made their way through the dancing blaze that had a mix of different colours; red, orange and yellow. The smoke spiralled around them, covering up their vision with darkness.

"Are you okay, Brook?" Clementine asked nervously, wanting to look back but she couldn't just in case she accidentally fell into the fire. She could hardly speak as the smoke in her lungs was preventing her, but she needed to know if she was okay.

"Yeah...I think so..." Brook replied before she began coughing again. Clementine knew they had to get out of there as soon as possible. Suddenly, through the smoke, Clementine could make out a figure. They were familiar, and they were wearing a hat. Suddenly Clementine recognised them and she gasped. "What? Who is it?"

"Kenny!" Clementine cried, happiness flooding into her body. She was so happy to see that her friend was safe. The figure glanced in her direction and Clementine began running towards the person. As she got closer, she noticed that it really was Kenny, and he was looking concerned. Brook stumbled behind and Clementine slowed down to help her again, realising that she had completely forgotten about her upon seeing Kenny again.

"Clementine!? Oh, thank god!" Kenny sighed in relief, running towards her and hugging the little girl. "And you got Brook! I came here looking for you, the others are safe in the woods. Quick, we need to get out of here!"

"Kenny, can you help me carry Brook please?" Clementine asked and Kenny nodded, picking the exhausted Brook up. He then turned and began running through an opening in the fire, with Clementine running as fast as she could behind him, but she couldn't help stumbling. After running for about thirty seconds, the three burst out of the fire. Clementine landed on the ground and coughed heavily, the smoke clearing from her eyes and lungs. She opened her eyes to see two more familiar people running towards her; Luke and Carlos.

"Clem! Are you okay? You weren't with the rest of us, Kenny said you ran into the fire!" Luke said worriedly. Clementine couldn't see anybody else, even Kenny and Brook had disappeared. Kenny must have headed back to the camp after seeing Luke and Carlos going for Clementine.

"I...I think so..." Clementine said, but as soon as she said that she continued coughing.

"We need to get her back to the camp." Carlos said and Luke nodded, picking up the little girl. Clementine's head was swimming as she got further away from the fire that had almost killed her. The whole world around her was a blur, but she assumed that they were in a forest because everything around her was mostly green. Eventually Luke stopped running and gently placed Clementine down on the ground. Clementine rubbed her eyes and looked around to see that they were in the middle of the woods, and she could see everyone in her group.

Rebecca was sitting on a log, clutching her stomach, while Alvin walked towards her holding a water bottle. Kenny was also there, and he gently placed Brook on the ground. Sarita stood near her to look after her, and Zayne noticed her and ran towards the woman. He sat down next to her. Clementine smiled, happy that Brook survived the fire. Sarah was sitting next to Rebecca, staring at the ground. She looked quite traumatised. Her glasses were also cracked, so she must have fallen over when running away. When she spotted her father she smiled happily and ran towards him. Carlos crouched down and they both hugged. Finally, Clementine saw Walter. He was standing alone, away from the group. What had happened to him? He used to be such a nice person...he was always the one who broke up arguments and kept the group together. But ever since he lost Matthew...his life had broken apart. He had shot an innocent woman and had set fire to the whole camp...he was broken. And Clementine wasn't sure if she could bring him back. Matthew would always make him feel better...

"Hey, Clem," Luke spoke, snapping Clementine out of her thoughts. The little girl looked at him. "Do you need to rest?"

"No...I'm fine." Clementine replied and Luke nodded.

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, just tell me, alright?" Luke said and Clementine nodded. She turned around again and looked at everyone. She was tired, but she said no to Luke's offer because she wanted to talk to some of the people in the group to see how they were. Clementine wondered who she should speak to. She looked at Brook and decided to speak to her.

When Brook and Zayne noticed Clementine approaching they both smiled at her, which surprised her. She sat down next to Zayne and looked at Brook. She looked a lot better now that she was out of the fire. The colour had returned to her face and she looked a lot happier. She wasn't coughing anymore, either.

"How are you feeling?" Clementine asked Brook.

"I'm okay." Brook said to Clementine with a smile, but then she sighed and looked at her bandaged leg. "Hey...I just wanted to say sorry for...what I did back there. I'm sorry for being so stubborn...I can't believe I made a little girl stay behind in a fire...but I'm grateful that you stayed to help me...thank you."

"Brook is known to be pessimistic, you shouldn't hold it against her." Zayne said, looking at Clementine. Clementine looked at him. He didn't look injured, but his face was covered with soot. "I wanted to say thanks for staying back with her and persuading her to come with you...I don't know what I would have done without her. I feel bad, because I wasn't very nice to her when we first met, although I guess everyone's like that nowadays, huh? But I think I should start trusting you guys more...if you wanted to kill me...you would have done it by now."

Clementine smiled. She was glad that Zayne was beginning to trust her. Maybe, if he could trust her, then maybe he could trust the others?

**(!) Zayne Trusts You.**

"Thanks." Clementine said to Zayne. She then looked at Brook, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. "And when Brook wakes up, can you tell her I said thanks? For what she said?"

"Sure." Zayne nodded, then looked away from Clementine and back at Brook. Clementine stood up, deciding to give Zayne some time alone for now. She looked around at the others. They were probably going to get going soon...so she probably only had time to speak to one more person. She decided to speak to Sarah, to see if she was okay.

The teenager was standing next to her father, who was speaking to Luke and Kenny. When Carlos saw Clementine approaching, he crouched down and looked at his daughter.

"Honey, would you like to speak with Clementine?" Carlos said and Sarah nodded, but she didn't look as happy as she usually would be. The teenager turned and walked towards Clementine.

"Hey, Sarah." Clementine said to her friend, but Sarah didn't reply. She looked nervous. What was she worried about? She also seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Clementine. She adjusted her glasses to her eyes and looked down at the ground. "...Sarah? Are you okay?"

"...I'm scared..." Sarah replied quietly, and Clementine looked at her, concerned. Sarah looked up at Clementine. "I'm scared, Clem. Why is everyone dying? Why do we have to do this? Can't we go back to the cabin? And why is everybody so mean?"

Questions were spilling out from Sarah's mouth, but Clementine couldn't blame her. She was terrified. After witnessing so much in such a short space of time, it had damaged Sarah. She was confused and scared, and her father staying quiet about it wasn't helping it. Sarah needed to be told about this...but was it the right thing to do to tell her? Maybe she should just tell Carlos to tell his daughter...

"I'm scared too, Sarah. I don't know what's going on, but this didn't happen the first time..." Clementine said, but then realised what she said. She looked at Sarah, who seemed confused. "Um...I mean this has happen to me once before...but we have to be strong. Do you remember when I saved you, back in the cabin?"

"Yeah..." Sarah said, shuddering as she thought about that incident. That was the scariest moment of her life, and she wished that would never happen again.

"When that happened, you stayed strong. You didn't run, or you didn't scream. That's because you're strong, Sarah. And you have to be strong now. In this world, we all have to be strong. Just think about getting to Wellington, where we'll be safe and we won't have to worry about walkers anymore." Clementine said, giving a smile to Sarah in hope of reassuring her. Sarah remained silent for a moment, before she looked at Clementine and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, Clem...I'll try..." Sarah said, and Clementine was happy that Sarah was finally becoming stronger.

If she managed to help Sarah like this, then maybe she could slowly break the news to her about the current state of the world?

**(!) Sarah Believes You.**

Sarah turned and walked back to her father, but she looked at Clementine and smiled before she did. Kenny was not speaking to Luke and Carlos, and had walked away from them. Clementine decided not to speak to anyone else for now, and instead decided to rest. But before she could, she heard a loud yell coming from behind her. Spinning around, she saw Walter staring solemnly at Kenny, who was yelling angrily at him.

"You're a danger to the group, Walter! I'm sorry, but you have to leave! You almost killed Brook, and the rest of us!" Kenny yelled, but Walter stared at him, looking like he didn't care. "Do you have anything to say?"

"..." Walter remained silent, but Clementine could see him reaching towards his back pocket. She gasped and her eyes widened. Bursting into action, she began running towards Kenny.

"Kenny! Watch out! He's going to shoot you!" Clementine cried, shoving Kenny out of the way and also leaping onto the ground. As soon as she did that she could hear a gunshot and her ears rung. She lay on the floor, clutching her ears. That was so close...Walter had almost killed her friend...after the ringing had died down, Clementine stood up and looked at everyone. Their eyes were widened and they were completely silent, as if they were paralyzed in fear. Clementine was confused. She realised that whatever they were surprised at, it was behind her. Slowly, she turned around...

...

...

...

...

...

"..." Clementine remained silent in shock as she stared at what was in front of her. Her eyes were fixed on the scene and she couldn't look away. She couldn't believe it...she couldn't believe what had happened.

In front of her, just a couple of centimetres away...was Walter's body. It was spread out on the ground with a puddle of blood around it. She saw a bullet hole in his forehead, and a gun next to him. His eyes were closed, as if he was peaceful. His clothes were splattered with blood...and he had done it. He had done it to himself because he couldn't stand it anymore. Walter...had committed suicide.

**...**

**Character Statuses:**

Cabin Group: Luke, **Nick, **Carlos, Sarah, **Pete,** Rebecca, Alvin.

Ski Lodge Group: Kenny, Sarita, **Walter, Matthew.**

Other: **Carver, **Brook, Zayne.

**Journey To Wellington: 39%**

**Clementine's Insanity: 33%**

**...**

"Walter..." Sarita whispered, completely paralyzed in fear. Everyone stared at the body in shock. Nobody ever thought that he would kill himself...the happiest member of their group...had shot himself in the head... "No..."

"Sarah, honey, don't look." Carlos instructed his daughter, but she had already seen it. The teenager trembled silently, before she burst into tears and clutched her father's chest. "It's okay, Sarah, it's okay..."

"This...was going to happen..." Luke sighed, and everyone looked at him. "Walter was broken...and he wasn't coming back. There's nothing we could do. We have to move on..."

"...Luke's right." Kenny said, agreeing with him for one. "There's nothing we could of done. I wish we could change what happened...but that's impossible. We need to...we need to get going..."

Everyone agreed and slowly began getting ready to leave. They were all depressed from what happened and none of them were in the mood to talk. Clementine thought that Walter was going to shoot Kenny, but the whole time he was going to shoot himself. Thinking about that, Clementine felt bad for thinking that Walter was going to shoot Kenny. She just couldn't believe that he would do such a thing...

Alvin helped Rebecca to her feet, who needed to be guided everywhere now because her pregnancy was very heavy. Zayne asked Brook if she could walk and Brook said she could, but when she stood up she fell over so Zayne decided to help her. When everyone gathered together they began walking through the woods, leaving Walter's body behind forever.

But only ten minutes after they started walking they heard a rustling in the bushes. Everyone was alert and they stared at the bush nervously, hoping it wasn't a bandit or a walker. Unfortunately, it was the latter. A walker crept out from the bush and slowly walked towards the group, but Luke quickly stabbed it in the head with his machete.

"This thing never fails. I always use it when fighting walkers." Luke said to the group as he slid the machete back in its holder. The group continued walking, not expecting any more walkers for a while, but then two more came out from the woods, which confused them.

As they continued walking, more began to show up. The group started walking quicker, hoping to get out of the woods soon. Now walkers were coming from every direction, and they had no idea why. Then they realised.

"The gunshot must have attracted them..." Kenny grumbled, pulling out his gun and shooting the fifth walker in half an hour. "We need to get going."

The group picked up their pace, and before they realised it they were running through the woods, passing the walkers who were stumbling towards them. They didn't need another death that day, Walter was enough to distraught them for a week. Alvin and Rebecca were trailing behind because the former had to help the latter, so Luke also went back to help her. Sometimes walkers ran in front of them, so Kenny quickly shot them before they could do anything. But walkers were spilling into the scene now due to all of the gunshots, and soon they had to stop to shoot them.

"Kenny! Behind you!"

"Sarah! Stay behind me!"

"Rebecca, be careful!"

"Is anyone hurt?"

Unfortunately, when Luke's back was turned to fight a walker, a crawling walker slammed into his legs, sweeping him off his feet. He landed on the floor with a grunt, and saw the walker crawling towards him in the corner of his eye. He reached for his machete but he couldn't feel it. Looking around he saw that it had fallen out of its holder when he had fallen and was laying on the ground, out of reach. The walker crawled on top of him and attempted to bite him but Luke threw it off. Unfortunately it crawled back onto him.

"Agh! Get...off!" Luke yelled angrily, but it was no use. Luckily, Clementine heard him and turned around to see Luke struggling with the walker.

_Oh no! _Clementine thought worriedly, running towards Luke. She spotted his machete on the floor and went to go for it, but then she realised that the walker was right in front of her. Maybe just stepping on its head would work? She remembered before, the first time this all happened, when she tried to attack a walker with Luke's machete, but it didn't work. What if it didn't happen this time? What should she do?

[Grab Machete]

[Step On Head]

**...**

**Results Of The Voting!**

**Persuade Brook: Twenty One.**

**Pull Brook: Two.**

**...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I had to rewrite this whole chapter once so I would really appreciate it.**

**Well done, everyone! You saved Brook! I bet you all didn't expect me to kill off Walter! **

**Also, I have a question. Do you guys want every choice to be a choice for saving someone or do you want different choices? Tell me what you think.**

**And the conversations that Clementine had with some of the characters that were followed by sentences will be something that regularly happens in this story now. Basically, when Clementine speaks to one of the characters, her relationship will be developed with them, such as when Zayne trusts her. Next chapter I may put up a poll where you can choose who to speak to.**

**Remember, look for that hint! It's hidden well this time!**


End file.
